Naruto: the chakra molder
by superclaus15
Summary: Naruto gets a bloodline where he can mold his chakra into whatever he needs. Updating will be random at best seeing as I still want to focus on my origonal story and doubt I will be able to write both of them on a planned weekely time. NarutoX Harem. (Story on hold till the end of the summer. but not abandoned)
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**I do not own Naruto**

**Demon/Evilish Talk**"

'**_Demon Thinking_**_"_

**Jutsu calling**

"Prepare to die" Kakashi called out as he ran at the broken form of Zabuz awith his hand covered in electricity due to his **chidori**. Course Naruto's opponent/friend saw this and rushed up to take the hit for their master. Thankfully Kakashi saw them coming and manage to move his hand just enough so that it went through the shoulder not the heart but the force still caused Haku to yell out in pain.

"I always knew you would be a good weapon." Zabuza said with a uncaring smile then lifted his sword up intending to slice them both in half. A move which Kakashi just barely doges while he takes his hand out of the persons should and put them on the bridge. "Damn it! How dare you do that to your own teammate!" Naruto yelled at him causing him to let out a sadistic laugh.

"Kid, Haku was just a weapon to me. I don't what happens to a weapon seeing as it did its job and now that it is broken it is useless to me." Zabuza said then noticed birds chirping behind him. "Zabuza you are scum Kakashi said simply then pierced Zabuza through a lung causing a slower death then if he aimed for the heart again. Course neither one of them noticed the Killer intent (KI from now on) leaking from Naruto or the chakra that was beginning to form around his body.

"Well it looks like we are all done here" Kakashi said to himself until he saw a giant army of mercenaries stand on the other side of the bridge. "_Shit I don't have enough chakra to fight all of them. Even though I am good at taijutsu eventually I will still be brought down just by the sheer amount of them."_ Kakashi thought worried seeing as it looked like he was about to die with his team.

"Thank you Konoha ninja for dealing with the demon of the mist now be good and let my men kill you." Gato told Kakashi then turned to his army and continued to talk. "Men, bring me the heads of the ninja and while you are at it get rid of the town I got what I need from it. I don't care what you do to the civilians just get rid of them…except for the old bridge builder and his family I want him to watch as I destroy them." Gato said evilly then saw them all start to charge down to the bridge until a single arrow hit the ground in front of them.

"We won't let you take the village Gato!" One of the of the villagers yelled at him and then the mist finally completely dissipated showing everyone in town holding makeshift weapons. "Bah, you still will die. Now what are you waiting for kill them..and for their decision to go against me take the women so we can sell them in the market." Gato told his army who just smiled and were about to take another step when they felt a massive amount of KI go through the air causing all of them to find it hard to breath.

"_Where is this coming from? It is not evil enough to be the Kyubi but yet it seems to be coming from my team._" Kakashi thought confused but then was shocked by what he saw. Standing in the middle of the bridge was Naruto releasing a massive amount of KI and chakra. Chakra that was now surrounding him in a form that looked to be almost like armor. After it formed the chakra bulged around his hands and soon four feet of green chains made purely of chakra came out. Though the thing that scared everyone the most was when Naruto looked at them and they saw dark red eyes with a distorted pupil looking like a whirlpool on a cat's eye that was pure black. These eyes practically glowed with chakra and anger causing them all to start to sweat a bit just out of nerves.

"**I am going to kill you bastards**" Naruto said in a demonic voice then disappeared from everyone's view except Kakashi and Zabuza's and appeared right in front of one of them slamming the chakra chains at him. But, instead of just hitting him they cut through his body like it was nothing leaving holes in his and the three men behind him chests. After that there was a short span of time where all you could see is blood spray up in different locations within the group. Soon enough all that was left of them was a giant mass of cut up bodies and blood that made most of the civilians look away.

Course Kakashi, Sakura, and the now awake Sasuke could only look at their blond teammate who appeared in front of the massacre zone without his KI, Chakra, or red eyes showing as he slowly went over to them. Though this practically scared Sakura shitless seeing as Naruto now looked like a killing machine with most of his clothing covered in blood especially on his arms which were now having blood droplets fall off of them.

Course Naruto just barely made it over to Haku where he went to his knees and checked for a pulse which he soon found causing him to smile. "Good" was all Naruto managed to say he stood up again only to fall backwards again knocked out.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Now I think this is the best way to start it off. I mean I am giving you a taste of what the bloodline is. But really this is nore of a truefull story because the Uzumaki do have at the chakra chains or at least his mother does anyways. So making it into a bloodline isn't that much of a strech I mean if Naruto's control wasn't crap he probally would be able to do it too making them the only two able to do it at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodline Explained

**Hey guys this story might not be popular…mainly because I put it as a REALLY slow update so I understand that but I am going to start doing a few randomly here and there anyways I think. Still it is a story that I will be working on as soon as I finish my other story. But, the first chapter is going to stay as it is just because it I really like the way it turned out; it was just short. Now I don't want to waste any of my or your time talking anymore so on with the second chapter. **

**P.S. you have no idea how annoying it is to try and get each chapter to be even so word count will stay even.**

**Oh, and all charecters that aren't original look the same and act the same unless changed in the story**

**I don't own Naruto by the way.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking**__"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"Um, s-s-sensei what just happened." Sakura asked still scared shitless.

"I am not sure Sakura but we won. So, Tanzuna how about we go bring Naruto back to heal while we finish building the bridge and cleaning up this…mess" Kakashi told him with an eye smile.

"Umm, okay than but what about Zabuza's apprentice I mean it seems that the blond gaki…um… ninja seems to be a bit friendly to the masked ninja." Tanzua asked curious.

"Hmm, well I guess we will just have to decide later I mean Sasuke is still alive and Zabuza betrayed him so who knows what he will do. So, for now we will just put a cloth over the wound for now until we actually figure out what he plans to do." Kakashi said then created two shadow clones one to pick up Naruto gently and another clone to pick up Haku while the other one used a fire and water jutsu to get rid of the blood and bodies and to collect Zabuza's body for the bounty. Then everyone from the town walked back to the village to celebrate their freedom from Gato's tyranny.

So, when they got to the village Kakashi quickly took some of the village and looted Gato's mansion of all of its supplies and got several krates of weapons for Konoha and more than enough money to pay for the A rank mission fully and to bring all of the civilians enough money for each civilian to live off of for a couple of years. Plus, enough food for a large celebration.

"Yes, now let's get this party started!" A random villager yelled out getting cheers from the rest of them.

"But, first let us make sure we thank the people that made it possible for us to celebrate this day. The Konoha ninja!" Inari said happily getting another cheer from everyone. And with that everyone started to party happily knowing that they finally weren't under the horrible ruler called Gato. Inari was with all the other kids bragging about how he knew the ninja while the other kids listened in to him focused completely with their childish conversation. Meanwhile his mother was happily chatting with the other women of the village about random matters with a smile on her face just as happy as Inari was. Meanwhile Tazuna was drinking with all of the other guys happily arguing, talking, and doing random things seemingly without a care in the world.

Though Kakashi and Sakura were just eating and trying to enjoy themselves while still hoping that their friends would heal quickly. "Kakashi-sensei do you think that Naruto and Sasuke-kun going to heal completely?" Sakura asked worried about her teammates. "_Even if Naruto is a baka and after he showed us…that side of him he still is our teammate. And a pretty good friend if he would stop trying to date me. I mean I like Sasuke-kun but man what was that side of Naruto? He was so strong in that fight I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Who knew he was so good I wounder what he is hiding under his baggy jacket… No! bad thoughts Sakura you like Sasuke not Naruto" _ Sakura thought confused.

(_Just like my other story I have no idea what to make the pairings so I will do them as I go which will keep the mystery up for you guys. So, I am also leaving my options open for the people.)_

"Well Naruto knowing his special healing ability should be healed pretty much completely in probably about an hour or two to a day at max. Though for Sasuke he isn't the same so he will most likely be out of commission for a while though he shouldn't have any side effects to the needles seeing as they are meant to immobilize not kill or damage. So, don't worry just try to enjoy yourself and before you know it they will be all healed up and I will be training you into the dirt again." Kakashi told her causing her to shiver involuntary.

"T-thank you?" was all Sakura could tell him not knowing whether what he said scared her or helped her more.

+In Tazuna's house+

"Come on we need to change the bandaging on these guys" Tsunami told one of her friends that volunteered to help her.

"Yeah I know." The woman said then did a small squeal. "Though thanks for inviting me to see two of the waves hero's" The girl said fan girlish.

"Um, you do realize they are teenagers and you are in you late twenties right?" Tsunami told her.

"Yeah I know but it is still nice to see the people who did so much for us. Though you really need to stop thinking so pervertedly Tsunami-chan." The girl told Tsunami who just sweat dropped at this. "Your one to talk." She mumbled but continued to walk towards the downed ninja anyway. Course they went to see Haku first who's wound finally stopped bleeding but they still only switched the bandages as fast as possible and went out of the room quickly just in case it turned out that Haku was an enemy still and woke up on them. Course after that they quickly entered Naruto and Sasuke's room where both boys were sitting on separate beds with a lot of bandages on Sasuke seeing as he had mostly external wounds while Naruto was suffering from chakra exhaustion more than actual injuries.

"Poor kids look like they went through hell." Tsunami's friend mumbled when she started to change the bandages on Sasuke.

"Yeah but sadly they are ninjas. They will be dealing with this and much more for many years to come. What a horrible life to live." Tsunami told her clearly feeling upset that young kids have to live life like that. Course after they said this they quickly took off Sasuke's bandages and noticed that most of his bleeding had already stopped so they only put on a thin bandage just to keep pressure on just in case. Then they moved on to Naruto and were about to bandage him when they heard him groan and were  
shocked when they saw that he was actually waking up already even after his sensei said that his chakra coils were injured bad enough for him to be out of commission for a quite a while.

"I thought you said that both of them shouldn't be waking up anytime soon." Tsunami's friend told her curious when she heard Naruto.

"I was told that he was injured badly by his teacher so, I don't know why it seems he is going to wake up soon. Perhaps we should get his sensei because he will have a lot of questions for him and will want to see him rather than us when he wakes up." Tsunami tells her friend then they quickly left the room to find Kakashi to tell him and to see if they could get some answers as well. Course it took a while to find him seeing as all of the town was still out partying but they still found him and Sakura after searching for a while.

"Kakashi-san Naruto seems to be waking up. Though how is that possible? You told me that they both would be out for a while so how can he even be close to waking up?" Tsuanami asked him.

"Ah, well I told you the truth but Naruto is a special case that even I don't understand. You see ever since he was a child he has had what can only be called an extreme healing rate. Cuts that last normal people a few days heal in minutes for him. So, I was only giving you an answer if he was a normal person with his injuries now if you guys don't need me any more I think we will go check up on him. Come on Sakura. Oh, and thank you for telling me." Kakashi told them and Sakura then left expecting her to follow. Course she wanted to see how her teammate was doing as well so she just gave a small bow to the grown girls and quickly chased after Kakashi.

Course when they got there Naruto was already up looking confused.

"How are you feling?" Kakashi asked when he walked in with a quick eye smile.

"Fine but where are we? And come to think of it; how did I do that?" Naruto asked staring at them giving them both a look at his eyes which made Sakura gasp in shock and Kakashi's eyes to widen a bit.

"Naruto before I answer your questions I want to ask you what happened to your eyes. But don't worry we are in a safe place." Kakashi told him.

"My eyes?"Naruto asked confused then walked over to the bedrooms mirror and gasped in shock as well. "What did happen to my eyes!?" Naruto asked just as confused when he saw what they did. For his pupils which were once large blue circles like everyone else's were now morphed to look like two whirlpools of blue and the iris had vanished completely.

"So even you don't know…" Kakashi mumbled to himself then decided to ask Naruto about a theory he hoped was wrong. "Naruto do you think this new change has anything to do with your…special problem?" Kakashi asked knowing Naruto knew of the Kyubi but not wanting Sakura to know about it.

"Huh?" Naruto simply said still confused until he finally realized what his sensei was talking about. "Oh! No I don't think it is because I used both this and that…chakra problem at the same time. Plus, the last time I used the chakra I didn't get this. And I am sure that I would have known if it was due to my special chakra." Naruto told him making Kakashi sigh in relief slightly but it was hidden from sight due to his mask. "_Besides fuzzbutt wouldn't do somethinglike this without trying to get something in return."_ Naruo thought but refrained from saying it because he didn't want Sakura to know about the Kyubi yet either.

"Chakra problem? Naruto since when did you have a problem with your chakra?" Sakura asked remembering how much Naruto loved using jutsus over and over again and always seemed to not even be fatigued by it.

"Well..um.. I kind of have a problem where..um..the massive amounts of chakra I have pools up when I don't use it enough and it sometimes comes out in bursts every now and then ruining my control but helping my strength and speed. Yeah, that is it." Naruto told her happy that he found a good enough lie to use.

"_Hmm, Naruto always seems to be in good health so this seems kind of fishy..ah well maybe I should just look into the disease or whatever it is in the library when we get back or something."_ Sakura began to plan in her mind not happy that she didn't know at least something about this even when she was practically a living library of ninja information.

"Okay then I guess we will have to get it looked at when we get back but for now let me answer your questions with a brief explanation of what happened." Kakashi told them breaking up the conversation that could make Naruto accidentally tell his teammate about the Kyubi. "So, to begin with we are in the wave village again treating you and Sasuke's wounds in our clients house. Oh, we also have the masked ninja as well but that is unimportant at the moment. Now as I was saying the village is now deliberating about the loss of Gato and it is because of you that happened." Kakashi told Naruto answering all of his questions.

Course with that being said Naruto had no more questions and quickly got up ad followed his team down to the party after checking on Sasuke quickly.

+end of wave mission+

After the party everything went by pretty fast. Sasuke woke up after a few days still a bit sore, the bridge was built quickly with everyone helping, and soon it was time for the ninjas to head back home. Though the talk they had with Haku when he woke up was interesting.

**=Flash back=**

"Ugh what happened?" Haku grumbled then noticed the fact that he was tied up and that the Konoha ninjas were in front of him. "I take it we lost?" Haku asked plainly already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you did and Zabuza is dead." Kakashi told him bluntly.

"Kill me then. I have no reason to live now that my master is dead." Haku told them without any emotion in his voice.

"What! No we aren't going to kill you! I know how about you come with us to Konoha they are always looking for bloodlines. And I am sure you can live a pretty good life there as well seeing as you technically aren't even a ninja from any village yet. Kakashi you are okay with that right?" Naruto told him almost yelling out the first part in annoyance.

Course this just made Haku think. "_Hmm…I guess that could work. But no I just wouldn't be able to get used to not having a master…but then again Naruto-kun did beat me so I guess I could just be his slave now. Then I will be able to keep my friend and a life."_ Haku thought not being able to help the submissiveness to others he felt. Then finally after making a decision he listened to the conversation again.

"…Fine Naruto I guess we could try to bring him back with us if he wants to go." Kakashi told Naruto with a sigh while getting a cheer from the blond.

"So, do you want to come back with us?" Naruto asked Haku again.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Haku told him simply thought no one noticed the sama part and just untied him leaving only a chakra suppression seal on him to make sure he didn't attack them.

**=Flash back end=**

(skiiping teary eyed ending seeing as it is the same as the anime except for the fact that Haku is with them)

"Good bye" the Konoha ninjas told the crowd one last time then quickly left to get to their village with Haku following along.

Course after they left one of the other villagers walked up to Tanzuna to ask the question that they would all have pretty soon. "Hey Tazuna-san what is the bridge going to be called now that it is finally done?" he asked the old bridge builder.

"Hmm, well I guess we couldname it after those guys but the name would be way to long. And we can't just use one of their names I mean they all did something to help us…Wait I know we will call it the hope of the wave because that is exactly what it is." Tazuna told everyone around him happy that he thought of a pretty good name.

+Team 7, Haku+

Team 7 and Haku were traveling along quietly not seeing any need to talk just happy that they came out of that mission alive. "_I wonder what the new problem with my eyes is going to turn out to be. I mean I don't feel any different right now but what if it is something serious. Wait fuzzball doesn't keep too much damage on me for too long so it either isn't bad or it is so bad that even he can't heal it…wait come to think about it why does he heal me if he hates me? I mean if I die he would be reborn in the world eventually right? Hmm…I guess I will have to ask him about it in our next argument."_ Naruto thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

Meanwhile Kakashi was lost in his own thoughts as well. "_Hmm, Naruto said that the power he showed on the bridge was a combination so it can't be because of the fox. But what could it be? I mean the last time I saw chakra chains was with sensei's love Kushina…Uzumaki! Wait does that mean..could it possibly be… IS NARUTO SENSEI'S SON THAT HE HAD WITH KUSHINA!" _ Kakashi yelled out in his own mind when he realized that Naruto not only looked like Minato but he also had the chakra chains that only Kushina could seem to do. "_Looks like the Hokage has a lot of explaining to do._" Kakashi then added then decided to focus on the present seeing as he couldn't get any answers at the moment.

Course Haku was worrying just as much as they were except for different reasons. "_I hope I am allowed to live in their village I mean the Mist hatted me for my bloodline and instead of killing me they tortured me constantly to a slow death. But I don't want to go through that again. I just don't know what will happen but if that does then I will just put an end to it quickly."_ Haku thought with a small shiver remembering all of the trouble he had at the mist but then looked over to Naruto. "_Though Naruto might actually help me. Who knows maybe he is a perfect person for me. Though will I be able to trust him with my secret. I mean when Zabuza realized it he immediately wanted me to hide it and I did as best as I could but it is really hard to hide it. Maybe he will be the one to accept me even with what Zabuza calls my 'annoying problem'. Oh, well I guess I will find out eventually but for now I will just make sure to keep the killing pill close at hand until it is safe for me. I mean seeing as I can't use chakra and don't have my weapons it is the only defense I have."_ Haku thought sadly but still followed the Konoha ninja anyways.

+Konoha+

"Finally we made it back! Come on Kakashi-sensei can we get some ramen before we go see Oji-san? Please can we?" Naruto begged Kakashi as soon as they passed through the gate making Kakashi laugh a bit.

"Sorry Naruto but we must give a mission report now but after that is done if you want to go get some food I have no problem with it." Kakashi told him simply causing him to cheer happily.

"Jeez Naruto do you always think about ramen!" Sakura complained causing the blond kid to turn to her but the smile never left his face.

"Yes of course it is the food of the gods or God or whatever but anyways it is so good that it deserves everyone's undivided attention." Naruto told her somehow keeping the large smile plastered on his face the whole time. Course they all still went to the mission room to hand in their teams report.

"Oy, Oji-san we're back." Naruto called out happily to Saratobi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Team 7." Sarutobi told them with a small smile on his old face then he noticed Naruto's eyes. "_So he finally awakened it."_ He thought simply then pretended he didn't notice. So, the team quickly did the mission report and got to the part where Haku came in.

"So, Haku you want to become a citizen of our village?" Saratobi asked the nervous person that was in the corner of the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama" was all Haku said.

"Okay than why should we allow you to come in I mean although you aren't a missing ninja you were an accomplice to Zabuza." Saritobi told him.

"Well Hokage-sama I worked under Zabuza-s…because he saved my life. You see when I was younger I lived in a place where blood lines were hunted down and destroyed. Now I have an ice bloodline and could be the last one of my clan though I am not sure. So, you would be getting a new bloodline in your village. Also, I am a good medic by normal civilian standards and in a small amount of time I am sure that I can learn healing jutsu as well which will also help the village. Finally seeing as it was Naruto-sama who beat me I feel that it is necessary for me to become his weapon so I need to stay around him." Haku said shocking everyone.

"Wait what!" Naruto yelled out when he heard this and looked like he was going to say more until they heard Saratobi laughing.

"Man you really are an interesting person. So, tell you what we will make you into a civilian and then after a few months of supervision I will let you train to be a medical ninja. And tell you what I will even set it up so you have the apartment closest to Naruto-kun here. So, how about you go head down to the civilian registration center and get signed up with this seal of approval from me the kage and take one of my ANBU to show you the way." Sarutobi told Haku happily handing his recently called for ANBU a sealed letter to give for Haku and then they left the room.

"Okay then well that was interesting." Kakashi said with an eye smile then got serious. "So, Hokage-sama I am sure you see what happened to Naruto's eyes and what happened on the bridge. So, do you have any idea what would have caused this?" he asked completely serious.

"Yes I do know what happened but how about we take this conversation to somewhere more private." Sarutobi told them then went to his room expecting them to follow which they did.

+Sarutobi's office+

"Okay than Naruto your knew eyes are from your Uzumaki heritage. You see the Uzumaki are known for their chakra chains that no one else could seem to master even though many have tried. Though it wasn't because they were skilled. It is because it was their bloodline. Now only people in Konoha and their own village. Now they all had the swirl of their eyes which showed them as true Uzumaki though most of them use genjutsu to hide them so people don't know. Also, while their chakra coils look normal but really it is more dense letting them have a lot more chakra. But you will have less control over it making you work harder. As for the chains here is a scroll from your mother that has a letter for you and some jutsus and such from your heritage." Sarutobi told Naruto making him freeze out of shock.

"You mean I am from a clan!" Naruto yelled out in surprise just getting a nod in return. Course after that Naruto happily took the scroll put some blood on the seal, opened it up and began to read.

_To my son, _

_Naruto if you are reading this then that means that I passed away. Now I am truly sorry that I didn't get to see you grow up. Anyways I left this note with Saratobi just in case so you can hear some of the information of our clan. Now I don't want to get into that right now but it will be at the end of this letter. Now, son I want you to live a happy life and make sure it that you follow the clans way. Though I do expect you to learn a few of my jutsus and styles as well as your fathers. Just make sure you can do his signature moves the Rasengan and the Hirashin seeing as these moves will help you become famous. Oh, and if you get forced to be get CRA placed on you just make sure you love them all equally or I will come back to life and kick your butt. Love you my son._

_ Your Loving Mother,_

_ Kushina Uzmaki-Nakimaze_

Naruto read shocking him even more. "I am the son of the fourth hokage and one of the most feared kunochi!?" Naruto called out in surprise shocking both of the people present.

"_So I was right_" Kakashi thought happily.

"Damn I didn't think she would put that into her letter. Okay than Naruto it is the truth but I couldn't tell you because they both had a lot of enemies that would want to kill you. So, please understand." Sarutobi told Naruto hopping he wouldn't have the kid he thought of as a grandson hate him.

"….Well I guess I understand that but can we tell people about it now that I am a ninja?" Naruto asked him after thinking about it for a while.

"No! You are not strong enough right now though I suppose we have to at least tell the council. But anyone else is a no go until I say so which hopefully will be around the chunin exam. So, anyways I will call you back here sometime next week for that meeting just so that we can use your eyes as proof." Sarutobi said happily thinking that Naruto would leave to think now just because he needed to think about how to handle him now knowing the truth.

"Okay Oji-san…but one last question." Naruto told him a bit shyly which surprised the old kage.

"Um..sure Naruto ask away." Sarutobi asked now curious about what he would ask.

Course Naruto just blushed a bit then asked his question. "Um..why did mom say that I might have more than one girlfriend and what is CRA?" Naruto asked still blushing about the idea of having more than one girlfriend.

"Well um…you see the CRA is…" Sarutobi began to tell him trying to think of a way to tell the boy without shocking him too much.

+With Haku+

"Okay than just fill this out and you will officially be a part of the village." The receptionist told Haku who thanked them then sat down to fill the paper out. "_Hmm let's see Name, age, date of birth, ext. seems simple enough._" Haku thought filling the paper out quickly. Then he got to the one question he had to think about until he finally made a decision and checked the spot telling everyone his secret.

SEX: Male: Female: X

**Yes Haku is a female in this story as well. Now I know I kept on saying he and his for Haku but that was just to keep you guys from knowing until the last line. And like I said before I made this bloodline story actually make sense seeing as Kushina is the only one who could use the chakra chains so that is what I am going off of. Oh, and I am so sorry about that mix up it hopefully will not happen agian. Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep Over

**Hey guys I am extremely sorry for my stupidity on the last chapter. I mean I was stupid enough to put the second chapter of my lost son story because the documents were the same size. So, I felt that I needed to put a new chapter on as soon as I could but I just got too busy for a while. I mean I had a karate tournament to go to, some birthday parties, enjoying my party. So, yeah I made sure this week I finished up the lost son chapter early thanks to the snow day I had. Now that it was done with enough time for me to work on this one again. But I guess that is why I told you guys that it wouldn't have scheduled chapters for a while. Oh, and by the way I do have the intention of completing all of my stories because I am not one of those people that make good stories only to stop writing them right in the middle of it without telling anyone. Nope instead you have a mediocre story with periodic posts.**

_Chapter 3_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

"It is what!" Naruto yeled out blushing.

"I said what I meant Naruto. The CRA is you marrying more than one so that you can rebuild your clan. Now for now it will only be the Uzumaki clan but hopefully we can soon combine it with the Nakimaze clan later on." Sarutobi told the still shocked boy. "Now why don't you go home and get some sleep to digest the information I just told you." Sarutobi told Naruto who simply nodded and began his trip home.

Meanwhile Kakashi just looked over at Sarutobi with an amused look on his face. "You are planning to watch how Naruto's life goes on in Konoha now aren't you?" Kakashi asked quickly causing the old Kage to smile a bit.

"Oh, yeah and maybe we will have to call back Jiriaya to get some ideas for his books from this." Sarutobi told one of the only person that knew of his fetish of reading his student's books in private.

Course Kakashi just gave the kage an eye smile and left Sarutobi's office forcing said kage to get back to work on his paperwork.

+Naruto+

When Naruto got home he noticed that Haku was getting him as well, so he called out to his newest friend. "Hey Haku how did the registration go?"

"Well Narut-sama I am officially a resident of Konoha. Plus, I easily passed the civilian medical test so in a few days I will be able to work there as well." Haku told him happily

"That is great! Now how about we get you settled in your new apartment eh?" Naruto asked her then opened the door of Haku's apartment only to see that it was empty. "Wait what?" Naruto asked in confusion seeing as he thought that all of the rooms just came with stuff like his did.

"Well Naruto this was the cheapest apartment Konoha ad so I took it the only problem is that all of the furniture was so old that it was unable to be used anymore so the apartment owner had to get new stuff but he didn't have time so I have to buy it myself. Course all I use on buying it will count as rent but still. So, tomorrow I will go and get the furniture but for now I have to sleep on the floor for now." Haku told him then tried to walk into her home but was stopped by Naruto grabbing her shoulder.

"Nonsense until you get your furniture you can stay with me. You can have the bed and I will take the couch." Naruto told Haku trying to be nice then remembered something.

"Oh, and don't call me Naruto-sama I'm not your master/ Just call me Naruto-kun or something because we are friends." Naruto told her with a smile then went inside his apartment pulling Haku in with him and soon they both were getting ready to sleep.

Course when Haku finished changing she walked into the living room to say good night to her master/friend. "Good night Naruto-sa…kun" Haku told his back was towards her.

"Yea good night… wait what! I thought you said you were a boy!" Naruto yelled in shock when he finally looked at Haku. Haku now wore a light blue night gown that was slightly see-through showing her blue undergarments from time to time. Also she took off her chest bindings allowing her ample chest seeing as she was now settled down she now could truly relax in her sleep.

"Well Naruto I told you that because Zabuza-sama told me too, because he thought people wouldn't take me seriously as a missing ninja accomplice or something sexist like that." Haku told him a bit upset remembering the time she spent with her father figure.

"U-uh, I guess that makes sense. Good night Haku..-chan." Naruto told her blushing a bit about the idea of having a girl sleeping so close to him even in his bed. Plus, she wasn't that bad looking as well. Though eventually fell asleep thinking about all the new clan stuff he will learn now. Course Haku had trouble sleeping as well.

"_Hmm, this is so strange. Being without you Zabuza-sama I mean you were the one who taught me everything I know."_ Haku thought sadly then cheered herself up a bit with her next thought. "_But now I have Naruto-kun and he seems to be a pretty good goy. So maybe he will be one of things I always wanted but never could have. A best friend and maybe later on he might become another thing I always wanted as well."_ Haku thought semi-happy then went to sleep herself.

+Next day+  
When Naruto finaly woke up he enjoyed something he never had before. Someone making a home cooked meal for him and themselves. "Good morning Naruto-kun I made breakfast for both of us. Though I had some trouble seeing as most of your food supplies is instant ramen." Haku told him then handed him his share of the eggs and bacon.

"Thank you Haku-chan" Naurto told her with a large smile then began to eat.

"So, how long until you become a medical ninja" Naruto asked between chewing.

"Well I think that it should only be a month or two seeing as I am pretty sure I can learn it pretty fast. But that all depends on Hokage-sama's decisions." Haku told him with a small shrug.

"Oh, okay then well I am sure that the old man will make you a medical ninja in no time at all just you wait." Naruto told her causing a faint smile to appear on her lips.

"Thank you Naruto-kun now hurry up and go to your team meeting. Oh, and I will go and get you when it is time for lunch that is actually better than that instant ramen stuff that you hoard." Haku told the boy who just smilled, said good bye quickly, then ran off to get to his meeting.

+Meeting+

For once Kakashi was only half an hour late so they quickly began the meeting. "Okay than guys after doing that mission I have decided to give you two days break. So, after two days report back here for a few easier D rank missions and some training." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"Yay arigato sensei" Naruto cheered happily then ran off to a training grounds.

"_The council may be forcing me to put the Uchia's team into the chunin exams even though they still lack teamwork. But, I can use the time I have left to make sure that they don't die or get injured to badly."_ Kakashi thought then left the area himself leaving Sakura and Sasuke all alone.

"_Oh, great here we go again. She is going to try to ask me out again. Ugh, when is she going to get the fact that I can't use her to rebuild my clan until I kill my brothe?" _Sasuke thought then prepared to say no. But to his surprise she didn't even talk to him. Instead she just walked away still thinking about recent events. "_Well that was different._" Sasuke thought surprised as he watched her leave then went off to train himself.

+Naruto+

Naruto quickly went to the closest training field he could find then opened up the scroll and began to read its contents

+Couple of Hours Later+

"Yay, so what are we going to learn today Kurenai-sensei? A new-" Kiba began to ask excitedly until he saw the training field which shocked each one of them. For all around the training ground were cut trees, boulders with holes in them, and even a few gashes on the ground. Also, right by the small river was a blond haired boy who seemed to be focusing on the water in front of him. Though soon they saw why when the water he was looking at began to twist forming a small whirlpool until he looked away from it making it stop.

"Oy, what are you doing?" Kiba asked curious because the guy seemed familiar. Course he was surprised when he saw why for when they guy turned around he saw the face of Naruto. "Naruto!?" Kiba asks shocked seeing as Naruto looked so different without his jacket. For right now with Naruto only wearing his orange pants and chainmail undershirt and he looked buff. In fact he looked like a younger Minato with whiskers.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry for using your area but I just couldn't wait to try out my newest jutsus.' Naruto told them rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Which of course made Hinata blush a bit more unalble to take her eyes off of Naruto's lean body. Course before they could respond to Naruto they saw a beautiful girl in a dark blue kimono run past them to give Naruto a hug which of course got Kiba jealous.

"Naruto-sama I got the job!" Haku told him happily still holding onto him until she noticed they had company. "Oh, hello" Haku told them letting go of Naruto and giving them a small bow.

"Guys let me introduce you to Haku-chan who just became a resident of Konoha and my new neighbor. She is also quickly working her way up to be a medical ninja." Naruto told them giving them a quick explanation of who she was. "And Haku this is Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai one of Konoha's best tracking genin teams." Naruto told her pointing at each of the people he introduced.

"Hello Haku-chan. Now how about you and me go get some lunch to get to know each other better?" Kiba asks trying to flirt with her.

"Sorry but I can't I mean I just finished cooking lunch for Naruto-sama and me when I got the call from the hospital. Anyways it was nice meeting you guys but we need to eat lunch before it cools off too much" Haku told him. Course before any more could be said Kurenai began to glare at Naruto clearly disliking the fact that Haku was calling Naruto '-sama'

"Wait, Kurenai it is not what you think we are just friends but my team found her after we beat her last master in the wave and she has decided to call me –sama even though I told her to call me –kun" Naruot told her sweating a bit knowing that Kurenai dislike any guy that was perverted and having a girl call you –sama apparently was in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Kurenai asked clearly not believing Naruto thankfully thought Haku decided to save Naruto.

"Yes, that is correct. You see I was a missing ninja's accomplice and Naruto was the one to beat me so, I decided that now that my old master is dead that I would follow Naruot instead." Haku told her and thankfully that seemed to calm down when she said this though she still wasn't too happy with the idea.

"Okay then by guys." Naruto told them then left with Haku following him home so that he could go eat. Course no one noticed the fact that Hinata seemed to be glaring at Haku for quite a while.

"_Another girl is trying to get in my way of being with Naruto-kun. I really do need to pick up my game now before any of these girls beat me and manage to win Naruto's heart but what should I do?.."_ Hinata thought still glaring in the direction where Haku went.

"Okay than let's get to work on our own training." Kurenai told them then began to tell them what they were going to do this time.

+Next day late afternoon+

Sasuke was mad he just learned that Haku was a girl and that she was now basically calling Naruto her master and he was mad. "_Why does that dobe get to have that strong and good looking ice user as a slave. She should be mine. I mean I know that I promised myself that I would kill my brother before restarting my clan but screw that I have to make sure that none of the girls in this village that will produce strong babies will be taken by Naruto before it is too late. I mean first a Hyuga now an ice user which clan is next!"_ Sasuke ranted in his mind heading towards Haku's apartment. When he got there he quickly knocked on the door and soon Haku opened it for him wondering what he wanted.

"Hello, Ice user-san I have great news for you. You have been decided to be the first girl to help with restoring the Uchia clan to its former glory." Sasuke quickly told her preparing for the girl to latch onto him giving herself to him as thanks for the honor. Course he was surprised by what actually happened. For instead of throwing herself at him she simply told him no in a voice that cold freeze hell over then shut the door in his face leaving the shocked boy to his own thoughts. Course when she went inside she finished up the project she was doing and quickly kicked down a small portion of the wall between her and Naruto's room leaving a regular doorway sized hole.

"Um, Haku-chan why did you just do that?" Naruto asked her after running up to figure out the where all the noise came from.

"Well Naruto-kun I figure you may need something at any time so rather than having to go through a door to get to you I can just walk through this passage way. Plus, if you wish to ask me for anything you can go into my room at any time you want to tell me." Haku told him seeing as in her mind Naruto still was her master no matter what he says.

"Okay, then I guess but this might be a bit too friendly. So, can we at least put a door up here?" Naruto asked.

"Well then that would just defeat the purpose." Haku told him showing no emotion.

"But isn't it not appropriate for a guy to have easy access to a girl's room? I mean aren't you afraid I would try something?...Not that I would of course!" Naruto told her then quickly added the last part so that he hopefully wouldn't be thought of as a pervert.

"…If that is what Naruto-kun desires, his tool must give it to him." Haku told him plainly then began to loosen her kimono until Naruto quickly stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait there is no need for that. I was just wondering that is all. I am happy that you trust me so I guess this will work." Naruto told her blushing a bit. Course Haku just gave him a quick smile and walked away.

"_Great now that I can't find a way to talk her into blocking this up if I ever have people over they will think that I am taking advantage of Haku-chan which I would never do. Ugh, for once I am happy that I don't have many people visit my home I don't want any rumors to start up about us. I mean she just got here she doesn't need her reputation to be wrecked by the 'demon'" _Naruto thought sadly then walked away as well.

+Next Day+

"Haku just to tell you gramps wants me to attend a long meeting so I probably won't be back for a while." Naruto told the girl who was practically his roommate and then left to go to the meeting.

+Council Room+

"Why have you brought us here Sarutobi-sama?" Hiashi asks curious.

"Well I have brought you all here to tell you all that one of our ninja has brought back a bloodline that we haven't seen for ages." Sarutobi told them with a small smile. Course after he said this all of the council started mumbling trying to figure out what the bloodline was and who had it. And Sarutobi let them ponder this until they finally heard the door opening again and they all looked to see who it was and saw Naruto walk through and were out raged.

"Brat get out of here. We are waiting for the bloodline user not a demon child like you." One of the civilian council members yelled at Naruto who just glared at the person and then quickly produced his already favorite ranged weapon; chakra chains which right now was blue due to him not putting his affinities into making them. Course it still shocked the council. "No! You can't seriously tell me that this demon has the bloodline of Kushina Uzumaki!" the council member asked in disbelief. Course Sarutobi just smiled and decided to tell the council he could trust Naruto's secret with a warning of course.

"Yes he somehow got the bloodline now seeing as it is a shinobi matter we have no need for all of you in the civilian council so please leave this room." Sarutobi told them then watched them walk out mumbling about how unfair it was for only the ninjas to hear how the demon got his powers. "Oh, yeah we really don't need the elder council either in this matter either seeing as it is not that important to Konoha's actual workings." He continued then watched happily as the rest of the untrustworthy people left the room. Though when they all left and the room was secure he got serious again and prepared to tell the council a little about the heritage of Naruto.

"Okay now just to make sure you guys know what is said here today is a double S class secret and telling it is punishable by death" Saurtobi told them then watched as they all nodded their heads showing that they understood. "Now I know you guys may not believe this but Naruto is the last known Uzumaki." Sarutobi continued to tell them shocking them.

"Wait but the last one was Kushina who seemed to only have eyes on…. Wait you mean! Can he really be?!" Shikaku asked in total shock.

"The son of who Shikaku?" Inochi asked his old friend unable to figure out why his normally lazy and uncaring friend who now was so shocked and crazed.

"Yes, Naruto's name is actually incomplete he is actually Naruto Uzumaki-Nakimaze. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Nakimaze." Sarutobi told them shocking them all.

"Hmm, come to think of it how did we not figure this out I mean look at the boy he is practically a clone of Minato except for the whiskers with all the personality of Kushina" Inoshi asked them making them all look at Naruto realizing the same thing.

"Okay then so what is this bloodline you were talking about" Tsume asked now curious.

"Well…actually it will be easier just to see it. So, Naruto-kun would you please show them again" Sarutobi asked Naruto who simply created a couple of chakra chains yet again and just had them hang from the palm of his hands for a few moments until he reabsorbed them.

"Yea, so basically with Naruto's thicker chakra he can create whatever he wants as long as he has enough chakra. And with the fact that he now has a limitless source of chakra that is quickly expanding his coils he can quickly become…" Sarutobi began then was interrupted by Shikaku.

"One of the greatest ninjas to ever live! An indestructible force capable of destroying armys just like his father!" Shiaku mumbled eyes wide realizing this. Course this statement shocked everyone else in the room as well except for Sarutobi who already realized Naruto was destined to become a great ninja.

"So to put it in more simple terms Naruto now has the large mass of chakra and skill Uzumakis are known for, plus the fourth's ability to do his special jutsus that has brought him to greatness, and the beast's almost infinite mass of chakra. Which makes him already have a large amount of potential for greatness. Though thinking logically we should make sure that the Uzumaki clan is capable of surviving meaning that Naruto will probally be put under CRA just like Sasuke is." Shino's dad told the group logically causing Tsume to grumble a bit about the last part.

Course everyone agreed with Shino's dad's statement and the meeting ended with Naruto now being promised a clan head position when he becomes a jonin and was forced to be in CRA. So, the still shocked and blushing boy left with a scroll stating just that on paper.

+Back at apparetment+

"Hey Hakku I am home" Naruto called out but got no answer even though he called out loud enough for someone to be able to hear him from almost anywhere in the house. "Hmm, I guess she is out or something oh well. Anyways I guess I will just leave a note for her telling her that I am going to be away probably all day because I really need to do some serious training to clear up my mind a bit." Naruto told himself then quickly left leaving the note taped to the front door of Haku's entrance with her name on it then left.

+Haku+

Haku was simply walking around the village simply enjoying the heat of the midafternoon sun until she heard someone run closer to her. "Hey Haku-kun how are you doing in your new life?" Sakura asks when she finally reached Haku who shocked the girl just by turning around. "What! So, you are Haku-chan?" Sarukra asks confused.

"Yes Sakura-san I hid my actual sex from you guys just because that was what I was told to do that all my life. But I can assure you that I am deffitlently a girl." Haku told her hoping that she doesn't need to explain it completely again.

"Oh,..um okay then" Sakura told her still a bit confused. "So, anyways how is it going so far?" Sakura asked deciding not to worry about it.

"Well I guess it has been pretty good I mean I got a apartment quickly thanks to Hokage-sama and I have enough money from before to survive until I can become a medical ninja." Haku told her smiling.

Course that just made Sakura happy as well. "Well if you are going to be a ninj a like us soon then how about we get you to meet all of the female ninja in one large house warming sleepover? I mean all of us will chip in so you don't have to worry about spending too much on food and such so how does it sound?" Sakura asked excited.

"Suuure why not then?" Haku told her shrugging her shoulders.

"Great so I will go tell the others and we will meet you at your house at eight see you then" Sakura told her then raced off but quickly came back. "Um, where exactly is your house anyways? Hehe" Sakura asks laughing embarrassed.

Course this just made Haku laugh a bit then told Sakura quickly where she lived then watched as she ran away to talk to the other girls as quickly as possible.

+Haku/ Naruto's apartment 8 p.m.+

Haku was just to reach her home when she noticed that Sakura came back with several girls that were all carrying various items in their hands. "Hey Haku let me introduce Ino, Hinata, and Tenten; my genin friends. And guys this is Haku the girl I was telling you guys about." Sakura introduced everyone to each other.

(_Ya they are friends in this now I mean how do the teams never meet it just seems a bit ridiculous that they never do. Plus, Ino and Sakura are friends just rivials really.)_

"Hello I was just getting home. So, do you wish to come in?" Haku asked a bit ackwardly seeing as she never really had any female friends…or any friends before. Still they all walked up to the door and found Naruto's note.

"Hmm, what is this?" Haku mumbled curiously then quickly read through it.

"So, what is the note about" Ino asked being her normal curious self.

"Oh, it is just a message from Naruto telling me that he won't be home for a while." Haku told them simply.

"Wait why does Naruto-kun have to tell you this?" Hinata asked no longer stuttering now that she is fully focused on surpassing her new rival and because no one from her clan or Naruto were around to get her nervous.

"Oh, well he lives right next door and I was making meals for both of us so I guess he told me so that I wouldn't make more food than I need too." Haku told them with a small shrug. Course with that figured out they all walked into Haku's apartment and looked around and quickly noticed the hole in the wall.

(_Don't feel like describing her apartment so just think of it as looking a lot like how Naruto's does just neater and with more of a females touch…actually both of their apartments are clean now seeing as Haku became Naruto's maid even though he doesn't want her to be one)_

"Hey Haku Naruto's apartment is to the left of yours right?" TenTen asked getting a simple nod as a response. "Well then why and who made a whole connecting yours to his." She continued.

"Well I did it so he can enter my apartment at any time." Haku responded.

"Why would you do that aren't you afraid that he will do something to you? I mean sure he is a nice guy but still he is a guy and like my mother always tells me they have a one track mind." Sakura asked in disbelief.

"So? I mean he is my master even if he doesn't want to be called that so having that there allows him to quickly go and get me if he ever needs something." Haku tells them shocking them.

"Haku-chan my friend we really have to work on your confidence if you really think that you need him to boss you around." Ino told her putting a hand on the girls shoulder. Course after that they all just enjoyed the night together. Even Haku who got used to the idea of having friends.

+Later on+

"So, who wants to look around Naruto's half?" Ino asked deciding to be nosy. Course this just made her companions curious as to what Ino was thinking while Hinata was also blushing a bit about the idea of being in Naruto's home.

"Ino why do you want to go into Naruto's room?" Sakura asked the nosy girl.

"What? I mean Naruto is always friendly and everything but we don't really know anything about him. So, this is a perfect time to figure out more about him without actually having to ask him." Ino explained causing the other girls to get curious as well.

"_Hmm, she is right I mean he is my teammate but yet I know nothing about him. Maybe this is a good time for me to learn more about him."_ Sakura thought then quickly followed Ino into Naruto's apartment side.

Course they didn't have to look long to figure out that Naruto really didn't have much in his house at all. The only thing they found of any interest was a scroll that was just carelessly thrown onto his bed.

"Now let's see what we got here." Ino told them then sat down on Naruto's bed and opened the scroll.

_Due to Naruto Uzumaki being the last of the Uzumaki clan it has been decided that he must take part in the clan restoration program. Otherwise known as CRA or clan restoration act. So, Naruto must take several wives and must impregnate at least one of them when they become able to safely give birth around the age of sixteen. Now the number of wives is completely up to the person though he has to have at least two before he himself is sixteen. If he doesn't then the council will pick two girls to be put with him. Course the girls still have some choice the person under this act can't simply run around forcing girls to marry him there must be acceptance of the marriage from both sides for it to be legal unless the council was the cause of the marriage. Now this is of importance for the Naruto's bloodline of chakra molding must be reproduced. For the ability to do so and the abilities of the Uzumaki could create stronger ninja's for Konoha's future._

_Decided by,_

_The Hokage and his Council_

And then under that was a bunch of signatures making it official. Course after reading this out loud all the girls were shocked to say the least. "Wait so that this is basically saying that Naruto-kun can marry as many girls as he wants because he has a bloodline! Wait Naruto has a bloodline!?" Sakura asks shocked.

"Yea I know I don't really have any idea what Naruto's 'chakra molding' bloodline is about but what I really want to know is exactly how long Naruto had this on him and what he plans to do with it." Ino told them a bit annoyed with the fact that even her dad agreed with this perverseness.

"Wait doesn't that mean that Sasuke has this on him as well?" Sakura asks just realizing that he was the one of the last members of his clan for years now.

"Yea it does. So, he could have had any girl he wanted but yet he still never accepted any of his fan girls…maybe he goes the other way. I mean what guy wouldn't at least date girls when he knows that he can have as many as he wants." Ino asked them.

"No, you don't have to worry about him being gay because he came over earlier to order me to be his first girl but I just shut the door in his face seeing as I have no interest in a cocky boy." Haku told them not noticing the envious glares coming from Sakura and Ino.

Course this whole time they were talking Hinata was busy thinking about other things. "_Wait so I have more of a chance now to get Naruto now. Or do I? I mean will father let me marry a guy who has more than one girl. Man I hope so I mean I still love him even though he wouldn't only be mine. Though would I be able to share my Naruto-kun with others?" _Hinata thought blushing. Course it was at this time that they were all shocked to hear someone open Naruto's front door.

"Well I guess Naruto is home." Haku told them simply.

"Yea well let's just wait for him hear I want to hear some more about this CRA and bloodline business." Ino told the girl and just stared at the door waiting for Naruto to come in.

"Haku-chan I am home!" They heard Naruto yell out then heard him walk towards them.

"Man this stuff is really hard to learn. No wonder all of these clan jutsus are ranked so high. I mean the only thing that came almost naturally to me were chains. Though I wonder why." Naruto mumbled as he walked then quickly opened the door to his room and was surprised to see several girls in his room.

"Um, hello" Naruto asked acwardly unsure what they were doing in his room. Course all of the girls were momentarily left shocked as they looked at Naruto for this was the first time they all saw him without his jacket and were shocked about how good he looked. For Naruto had a perfect body thanks to his career but now that he was actually showing it he actually looked good to them. Though the shock quickly wore off and Ino decided to ask her questions.

"So, Naruto since when did you get this CRA thing put on you?" Ino asked him glaring a little bit.

"Um, well the council just put me on it today because of the bloodline I just activated for the first time in the mist. Though I don't know why they gave it to me I mean it's not like I will ever use it. I mean I am pretty sure no one even likes me more than friends" Naruto told them laughing a bit nervously. "Besides I doubt any girl will like me anymore with my special problem even if they did." Naruto mumbled subconsciously putting his hand over where he knew the seal was.

"Hmm, why? What is wrong with you?" Ino asked seeing as she heard the last part.

"Oh, um, um…" Naruto began not really sure what to say as a believable lie. Though he was saved by Sakura.

"Naruto don't worry I doubt any girl would have any problem with you even though if you have a chakra problem." She told him trying to be nice.

"Huh?...Oh yea! I mean thanks Sakura-chan now if you all could please leave my room so I can go to sleep…actually why are you in here anyways?" Naruto asked now curious himself.

"Uh, well we were just looking around Haku's apartment and wandered into here and she just told us it was yours right before you came home" Ino quickly lied not wanting Naruto to know that they were poking around through his stuff.

"Okay then I guess. Good night then." Naruto told them then watched them walk out of his room and quickly lied down on his bed and fell asleep seeing as he exhausted himself with all his training.

+Girls+

After they all left Naruto's room they all quickly went back into Haku's room where there sleeping stuff was and lied down themselves. "Well that was interesting." Sakura told them.

"Yeah, it was though there was one problem with what we learned" Ino responded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused seeing as Naruto didn't seem to mind telling them anything.

"He lied."

"What? No way Naruto doesn't lie"

"Sakura I hate to tell you but I was using one of the easier techniques of my clan teaches without him noticing that showed me his brainwaves so that we can tell if people are lying or not. And Naruto lied when he told us about this 'sickness' of his."

"Hmm, well then maybe we should just observe Naruto for a bit to see if he will tell us when he doesn't know we are there or something I guess. I mean you are right Naruto seems to be a mystery even though he seems friendly." Sakura finished up.

"Yea I guess we will have to anyways we have things to do tomorrow so good night everyone." Ino told them all then tried to fall asleep after hearing them all say it back to each other.

"_Naruto-kun even if you are hiding things I still love you and I will find a way to show you that there is someone that loves you even if you do have to have more than wife. I will love always love you even if my father disapproves." _ Hinata thought determined then fell asleep herself.

**And there we go another chapter is done. And yes I know I probably didn't need Haku to be at the sleep over but I wanted to just make as many possible girls aware of the CRA as possible. I mean I don't really want to go through the whole meet,date, tell about CRA, marry over and over again though it probably would still end up like that but I will try not to. Anyways this is done and I got a lot of the basic information done. Now, I know that the chunin exams came after the mist mission but I needed time to get stuff into more detail besides there could have been a untold time ward in anime or something but whatever my fanfiction has a delay during this time period. So, Ja Ne. **


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Reveled

**Hi guys I am back again with chapter 4 and ya I know I said that it would be random updates but I had an idea that I wanted to finish and really I kind of left it of at a slight cliff hanger or at least I think that because I really wanted to get to the part I already thought up. Anyways here is the chapter.**

**But I don't own Naruto.**

It was finally the day of Team 7's next meeting though it wasn't scheduled until the afternoon so Naruto decided to actually go shopping instead of training for his last bit of free time. Though he wasn't going just to buy weapons or something, instead he was going for what was called a advanced genin's uniform for the Uzumaki clan. So, when he showed up at the meeting a little bit late he was wearing all black with a dark blue jacket that looked like a chunin's except it was much thinner and only had two pockedts on the side about the size of his hand that had storage seals inside of the pocket. On his back was his mother's katana which was a blood red sword with the even darker color red on the sheath. It was a bit longer than a normal katana that was a bit longer than a normal katana. Though what surprised them the most was the fact that instead of Naruto's normal headband there was an Uzumaki whirlpool. Meanwhile the Konoha headband was wrapped on his right arm. Also, he decided to not hide his eyes leaving them as slightly intimidating whirlpools. He was making a statement that the Uzumaki clan has returned and it is not afraid to show the world where it was.

Course this look shocked his team for a few moments then they all had different reactions. Kakashi was smiling knowing that his parents would be proud of the ninja Naruto was becoming. Sakura was blushing slightly now that Naruto's look doesn't hide his muscle. Meanwhile Sasuke was thinking that since Naruto was once a dobe he shall forever be called a dobe.

"Sorry I am late Kakashi-sensei I had to waste time explaining why I wanted this new headband. Anyways what are we doing today?" Naruto asked him as he walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the bridge like his teammates were. Course Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's professionalism though he could still see a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"_Naruto you may be a bit stronger and probably know a bit more but you still have a lot to learn. Plus, no matter what you still are the same old Naruto at heart"_ Kakashi thought happily. "Well we are going to be training harder than ever for the next few days." Kakashi told them then they all quickly left for their training field.

+Training field+

"Okay then let's start off on your basic problems in chakra. Naruto and Sasuke you two have plenty of chakra but not much control so you two will be trying to walk on water with the help of one of my clones. Meanwhile Sakura you have almost perfect control but less chakra so we will have you continue walking up and down a tree until exhaustion to build up your coils as much as possible. Okay then let's get to work." Kakashi told the group who quickly went to work.

+Naruto, Sasuke, Clone+

"Okay so the basic of water walking is that you want to focus the chakra to your feet like you did with tree walking but with this you must constantly pump chakra into the water and basically floating on your chakra. Now this is for people with a lot of chakra only seeing as it takes quite a bit of chakra to actually stay on top of the water. Anyways the challenge of this is the fact that the water always is moving so you must change the amount of chakra focused onto each part of your feet. Now instead of listening to me try and learn it through trial and error while I read my book." The clone told them then sat down under the shade of a nearby tree with while Sasuke and Naruto go to work.

"_This is going to take ages_" Naruto though remembering how long it took for him to figure out tree walking. "_Wait! Maybe I can use this to see how much my shadow clones actually help in training. I mean by what I just read I should be able to get my shadow clones memories but I have never actually tried it yet."_ Naruto thought then quickly put his hand into the shadow clone's cross seal and created ten clones to work on the water walking with him. Course when Kakashi's clone saw this he simply took slight interest in it than simply returned to his book.

"_So, Naruto finally figured out the secret of the shadow clones."_ Was all Kakashi thought of Naruto's new found idea.

"_What is that baka doing? Will those clones actually help him learn this. Man I really need to learn that clone jutsu I mean if he can do it then a great Uchia can easily do it as well."_ Sasuke thought then quickly tried to walk on water only to fall into it seconds later.

+Sakura+

"_I need to make sure that I can catch up to those two so I am not as useless as I was in the wave. Besides something tells me that Kakashi is hiding something important and dangerous from us. If only I could figure out what it is."_ Sakura though as she ran up and down the tree for the tenth time.

"_Will these guys be ready for the exam I mean they will be possibly deadly and I would prefer for the first team I pass in years to not die due to the stupid civilian council pestering us to make Sasuke a higher rank. I mean really all they want to do probably is to make him a clan head that really is just a breeding stock for our so called best clan bloodline; by their standards anyways."_ Kakashi thought sadly as he looked at Sakura who was trying her hardest to build up her chakra amount.

+After training+

Sakura was extremely exhausted now. After spending a good hour of just walking on the tree she now only had enough chakra to survive on and had already ate maximum amount of soldier pills she could so basically she had to wait for her body to naturally replenish her coils. So, she quickly went back home to sleep off some of her exhaustion. Course that was short lived seeing as only after a hour or so of sleeping she was woken up by her mother telling her Ino was there.

"Ugh, what is it Ino?" Sakura asked the blonde still tired.

"Hi, Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to…woah what happened to you?" Ino asked happily then noticed that she seemed exhausted.

"Ugh, sensei is now focusing on increasing our training for some reason so I had to work on building up my chakra and by doing so I barely have enough just to stay awake." Sakura told her leanng on the doorway slightly.

"Oh, well maybe you should get some rest I was just going to ask if you want to try and figure out what Naruto is hiding but since you are tired I guess you could just stay home and relax while we figure out the mystery." Ino told her then began to walk away.

"_Hmm, I know I should be resting to restore my chakra quicker but I really want to know what my teammate is hiding from me. I mean he is we are a TEAM so there shouldn't be secrets being held from each other right? I mean who can we trust if we don't even trust each other? So, should I relax or figure out what Konoha's goof ball is hiding from us or relax which I can do later as well…"_ Sakura quickly thought it over then quickly ran after Ino telling her mother she was going out for a bit.

"Okay then fine I will admit that I am curious. Now , what is the plan?" Sakura asked when she finally caught up with her.

"Well, basically I saw that Naruto was heading towards another training field so we are going to get Hinata quickly then are going to see if he shows any of his secrets when he thinks he is alone." Ino told her. While still running towards the Hyuga compound.

"What that is all you could think about?" Sakura asks in disbelief.

"Well it is the only thing we really can do. Unless you want to ask him." Ino tells her defensively. And really she was right each place Naruto went he went so often that they would keep his secrets for him out of friendship.

*Sigh* "Fine let's go get Hinata and hopefully we actually learn something." Sakura told her then finally reached the clan's gate.

"Why are you here?" the guards asked then respectfully.

"We are wondering if Hinata was home so that we can hang out with her." Ino told the guards.

"We are sorry but she left quite a while ago and has yet to return." The guards tell them so after telling them thanks for at least telling them then they quickly went away.

"Okay than let's just go and observe him anyways eh?" Ino asked Sakura then they both quickly went to where Ino last saw Naruto.

Course when they finally got to the training field Naruto went to which was basically just an average one with several wooden posts for punching, lots of trees, a small river, and even a few boulder placed randomly about. Though what surprised them was the fact that hiding inside of a bush was Hinata who was using her blood line and kept focused on Naruto. She was so focused in just watching him that she even failed to notice that Ino and Sakura were coming closer to her until they were right next to her.

"Hey Hinata how did you know that we planned to try and see any of his secrets by watching him?" Ino asks curious then notices that Hinata quickly started blushing after she got over the surprise of being caught. "Oh, so you didn't know eh? You were just watching because you have a crush on him and want to see his body eh? Who knew Hinata was a pervert?" Ino asks with a smile plastered on her face.

"N-no I w-w-was just walking around when I saw m-my…um s-saw N-n-Naruto training so I decided to come see his…bloodline!" Hinata tells them trying to hide her crush on the blond boy but failed seeing as the large blush she had never left her face.

"Right Hinata we believe you." Ino tells the girl sarcastically then sits down next to her. "Well anyways we came here to try and figure out his secrets so we might as well sit down and watch as well for a bit." She finishes with a small shrug then Sakura soon sat down on the other side of Hinata.

Course when they finally looked back at Naruto he was standing by a river again like he was when Kiba saw him originally though instead of just having a small swirl of water being seen there was a large obvious whirlpool that started to rise up from the river creating a small tower of swirling water in front of Naruto. Naruto then brought his hands up closer to his head and the funnel rose up at the same time until the whirlpool was pointing at a tree on the other side of the river. So, after that was done Naruto throws his hands like he was actually throwing something in the direction of the tree while calling out **Raging Whirlpool Pierce**. And of course the whirlpool began to move at the tree though it started to shake as Naruto lost control of it and soon it all fell back into the river causing a splash of water to go up to Naruto soaking him.

"Damn it I was so close this time!" Naruto yells in frustration then walked over to a stone that was stuck halfway into the river but was still heated up by the sun even if it was getting close to the end of the day. When he got there he quickly began to shed his wet close starting with all of his shirt and jacket and placed them on the stone to dry then began to reach for the rim of his pants.

Course when he did this the girls all started to blush watching the unknowing boy strip in front of them though for some reason they couldn't stop looking and began to blush even more when they saw that Naruto was now only wearing a pair of dark green briefs. But their view of them were blocked by Naruto's legs when he sat down with his legs crossed in a meditative stance confusing the girls.

"_Wait since when has Naruto ever sat down to think about something?_" Ino and Sakura quickly thought confused course Hinata was thinking about other things.

"_Why is he sitting down shouldn't he be taking of his wet briefs as well?_" Hinata asked herself wanting to see him for when she tried to look through his clothes to see every inch of her loves body she always could only see his chakra coils which disappointed the girl very much. For it was a unknown fact that all of the Hyuga clan were perverts and that is why they also all learned all of the required school taught jutsus. For they didn't want people to know that they really only wanted to know the henge jutsu so they could hide their clans secret even when they go to buy their Ichia Ichia books. They even went as far to put permanent genjutsus on the books so that they look like normal books when for when they are out on missions or in public. And Hinata was no different for she had ever Ichia Ichia book published thought the only difference was that she replaced the main guy and girls names with Naruto and her own names. The only problem with their eyes for them was the fact that each time they tried to see through clothes they could only see the chakra coils.

Though back with Naruto he had put up his hands into a tiger seal focusing his chakra so much that even people without the bakugan could see blue swirls of charka soon go around Naruto. He then tensed up and all of the chakra was focused onto his back where two chakra lines were starting to grow a few feet looking almost like the beginning of wings. Course his control wasn't that good yet so that was about as far as he could go at the moment but he still held the chakra there trying to increase the size of them; sweating a bit due to the effort.

"So this is what it means to have a chakra molding bloodline." Ino whispered shocked by the fact that she could see the dense blue wing like structures even though he was facing them.

"Yeah, wait what is up with the seal on his stomach." Sakura asks confused shocking both Ino and Hinata out of there shocked/perverted trances. And of course when they looked they did in fact see a giant seal that was covering all of Naruto's abs. It was a interact seal which had a swirl that started at his belly button surrounded by a bunch of strange symbols that formed several points.

"Hmm, what is that seal does forehead girl know what it is?" Ino asks using her nickname for her rival.

"Well Ino-pig I can't really tell you seeing as I have never thought about even trying to understand seals. I mean they never are really used by too many people. But that has to be an important one for it to seem that big and detailed." Sakura tells them.

"Then perhaps we should look it up at the library it might have a book on seals or something we can look at." Hinata suggested curious about it as well. And with that they simply focused back onto what Naruto was doing though when they looked he was already putting his now dry cloths apparently done for the moment. Course he was then walking in their direction without even knowing they were there mumbling something about needing ramen.

"_Well Naruto's addiction to ramen will never change_" All three of them couldn't help but think after they heard this but soon they left as well heading to the library to figure out why Naruto had that strange seal on his stomach.

Course they didn't even notice that they had two people watching them. For Kurenai and Kakshi were both hiding in the trees a little ways behind where they once were.

"Well it seems that those three girls are on their way to figure out Naruto's 'problem'" Kakashi tells her simply.

"Yes it does. Now I am pretty sure that won't affect Hinata's opinion of him seeing as she already thinks that they are destined to be with each other. Though I have no idea how the other two will react." Kurenai tells him in a bored tone.

"Yeah, that damn fox is going to make the council's decision even more. I mean knowing Naruto he will have to tell them which might ruin a few relationships." Kakashi tells her now reaching for his book until the known pervert hater gave him a glare.

"I don't even know why they have that I mean it is practically telling guys to have a harem. I feel so bad for the girls really." Kurenai tells him remembering how they tried to force Minato to be put into CRA just so that more people could use his blood seal jutsu **Hirashin** and how worried and depressed Kushina was when she heard. Though he rejected it and actually could seeing as he was the kage but seeing as Naruto wasn't in the council or a kage he didn't have a choice.

Course this just made Kakashi laugh a bit. "Well seeing as they have a choice whether they want to go through with it or not. I think they are happy enough even though they have to share. Though with Naruto I am sure he will make sure that each girl feels all the love that he could give them." Kakashi tells her then goes away leaving her to her thoughts.

+Library+

Ino and Hinata were sitting pretty close to each other with a chair between them for Sakura who showed up after a few minutes carrying several books to the table. "Okay than these are all of the books on seals that are in the library." Sakura tells them as she places the books on the table and sits down.

"What that is all there is?" Ino asks shocked that their library that was one of the most extensive in the world.

"Afraid so, you see sealing is a hard art to learn and those who learn it want to keep their personal seals private so not to many books are out to public reading especially since most villages don't want to give rare information like this to different villages." Sakura tells them. And after that they all begin reading and learn that while the books were filled with a lot of information that they didn't know. Though it was all basically how to become a beginner at sealing not a book about them like they wanted.

"Ugh, so what are we going to do now? It is not like we have anywhere else to look." Ino complains and all three of them have to agree that they hit a dead end so they all walked off towards the entrance of the library to leave until they saw someone familiar.

"Hey Haku-san" Hinata tells the girl nicely though she seemed to glare slightly at Haku.

"Oh, hello there. What are you guys doing here?" Haku asked curious after closing the book she was skimming.

"Hello Haku we were just looking for a book to try and figure out what this seal is." Ino tells her a bit upset about the fact but still held out the copy of the Naruto's seal that they managed to roughly draw on a piece of paper. Though it was sloppy enough that when they tried to activate it with chakra it did nothing so they couldn't even see what it did.

_(Yes I know what the seal is and how people get it don't message me saying that is not how the shiki fujin works. We all know it but at the time the girls didn't know it)_

"Hmm, well how about you come over to my shared apartment for a bit because I think I remember seeing a seal like this in one of Naruto's scrolls." Haku tells them shocking the other girls.

"What!? Why would Naruto have information on seals?" Ino asked the ice user shocked. Though they still went to Naruto's side of the apartment anyways.

+Apartment+

"Now where did that scroll go?" Haku asks her self while now looking through the small amount of scrolls. Course by then Sakura finally remembered the two questions she had for Haku that she originally forgot due to being focused on the seal.

"Hey Haku what were you looking for at the library? And come to think about it why did you look through Naruto's scrolls as well?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well I never really cooked too much food seeing as I was mainly just in random forests. So, I don't have too many recipes so I wanted to see if Naruto had any; which he didn't by the way. So, I went to the library hoping for a cook book though I met you guys before I could choose one…oh, well I will get one tomorrow or something." Haku tells them. "Oh, and here it is." She continues happily holding out a small scroll.

"Ah, thank you Haku-chan. Now let's see what this has to tell us." Sakura tells them then opens the scroll up.

_My seal that I found in forbidden scroll:_

_*image of Naruto's seal done crudely again*_

_What scroll said:_

_The shiki fujin is a seal used to seal up the very soul of whatever you use it on. Though there is a price. For when it is sealed you will also seal your own soul to hell as well. Now the strength of this seal is based of of your will power and theirs. So that is why this is a forbidden jutsu. Now the most common use of this seal is to seal the biju into a young child to make a human sacrifice or jinchuriki to increase the villages strength._

Sakura reads out loud which shocked all of the girls present.

"Wait this seal stops demons by locking them inside of people? And didn't a few villages call Naruto demon for some reason? So, does that mean that he has some monster inside of him!" Sakura asks the group not sure what to think at the moment.

"I don't know but I think we all know what we should do." Ino tells them course they didn't understand at all.

"What" Hinata asks her trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking.

"We should go talk to Naruto again and get him to explain this. I mean he might as well tell us the rest of the secret. And if he doesn't we could always pester him till he does." She tells them and of course Sakura quickly agrees with her though Hinata seemed unsure and Haku didn't really seem to care. Though they all still sat down with a few drinks and waited for Naruto to come home.

"_Jeez we really seem to focus on Naruto lately"_ Ino thought to herself as she looked at the door hopping that he would show up soon.

And luckily he did end up coming back rather quickly and was surprised to see the girls yet again wait for him.

"Hey I am home…Um, hi girls what can I do for you?" Naruto asks awkwardly trying to figure out what they were doing waiting for him yet again.

"Hey Naruto we were just wondering if you know anything about a seal called the shiki fujin." Sakura tells him and Naruto visibly pales.

"S-s-sorry S-s-Sakura but I have no idea what the shiki…that seal is." Naruto lies to them far too nervous to speak straight.

"Oh, no?" Ino asks him raising one of her eye brows. "Then why do you have a scroll on it that says that it is YOUR seal?" she asks him with a knowing smirk.

"Oooohhh that seal." Naruto tells them trying to make it seem like he just remembered it. "Ya I saw it when I looked through a scroll and thought I saw it before so I copied it down to look for the seal later." Naruto tries to lie to them though they would have none of that.

"Naruto-kun we saw the seal… I mean when we were going to get you for a group lunch it was painted onto your stomach and of course we were too shocked at seeing it so we forgot to tell you. It is not like we were watching you train or anything." Hinata tells him blushing at nearly revealing one of her favorite past times.

"Oh" was all Naruto could say clearly depressed. "So, how much do you know?" he asked them his voice sadder than they ever heard it before.

"Well not much tell you the truth. We only know what people could use it for. The rest we are counting on you to TRUEFULLY tell us what it did to you." Ino tells the boy who simply let out a small sigh.

"Fine though just remember that this is supposed to be a double S secret of the village with the only people allowed to talk about it being Jiji and me." Naruto tells them completely serious for once. Course after he said this he waited for them all to nod showing that they understood what he was saying. "Okay then let me start with the biggest shocker then. You see the fourth didn't actually kill the Kyubi for you can't kill a beast made from pure chakra. So, instead he did the next best thing. He used his own life to seal the beast away in one of the only just born babies in the village….me." Naruto tells them getting a shocked gasps from them. "And by doing this he created what is called a jinchuriki which is basically a weapon that is a human ninja with the demon locked into their body." Naruto tells them then waits for their reaction. Course what happened was something he didn't expect.

For Hinata instead of calling him a monster or trying to kill him she launched herself at him giving a bear hug crying a bit. "Naruto I had no idea how bad your life has been. I should have came to help you out sooner I am sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata told her crying on his chest.

"Um, it is okay Hinata-chan no need to cry." Naruto told her awkwardly trying to calm the girl down seeing as he had no practice with doing it. Course eventually she calmed down enough so that she was only sniffling but still let go of Naruto with a small blush as she told him sorry.

Course the other girls reactions weren't nearly as extreme for Haku didn't seem to care still while Ino and Sakura seemed to be thinking about something.

"_Oh, well he is still my kind master"_ Haku thinks to herself with a small mental shrug.

"_So Naruto has a demon locked away inside of him and that is why the village hates him? But why do they when it is sealed inside of him? Ugh, I need to think about this some more."_ Both of them thought not deciding to pick their opinion on what they just learned. So, they decided to remain neutral for the moment.

"Man, Naruto you gave us a lot to think about I think we are going home to think for a while" Sakura tells Naruto for both of them then left leaving Naruto with Haku and the still sniffling Hinata.

"Okay then by." Naruto told them as they left not showing any emotions. "_I really hope they don't end up hatting me I mean they are some of my only friends in this village." _Naruto thinks to himself sad then turned to the two other girls in his room. Only to find out that Hinata somehow fell asleep and was now lying down on the floor sleeping peacefully seeing as it already was around ten and she had to have had a exhausting day both physically and mentally.

*sigh* "Well I guess we should get some rest as well" Naruto tells Haku then gently picks up Hinata bringing her to his bedroom.

"Naruto-sama are you really planning to take advantage of this sleeping girl?" Haku asked curious as she walked near him not trying to stop him yet.

"What? No! Get your mind out of gutter Haku-chan!" Naruto told her blushing a bit at the idea. "I am letting her take my bed while I sleep on the couch." He then explained putting Hinata gently down on the soft mattress. He then gently brought the blankets over the still fully clothed girl until only her head showed and moved back until he was at the door to the bedroom. "Good night, Hinata-chan." Naruto simply told the sleeping girl then turned the lights off and went to the living room on his side with Haku.

"So, now that they know what are you going to do?" Haku asks the boy curious.

"Ugh, I don't know Haku-chan I just don't know." Naruto told her clearly stressed out.

"Well just think about it after resting for a bit. I mean you will get nowhere trying to figure it out tired. So, good night Naruto-sama." Haku told him then began to walk to her side hearing Naruto mumble out good night back to her as he put a few blankets on the couch to get comfortable.

"_Life sure will be different now that the wave mission is done_" was Naruto's last thought before he let himself fall into the darkness that is called sleeping.

**And that is the next chapter for ya. Now I know I made the reviling of the Kyubi earlier that it was in the anime though it doesn't really matter it is just building up a bit of drama and making different opinions begin to show up. Except Hinata of course who is still madly in love with Naruto just because I am a fan of NaruHina. But do you blame me? I mean their relationship is so interesting in the anime. Anyways enough talking for me. Ja Ne. **


	5. Chapter 5 Would You?

**This is the second chapter of the day mainly because I decided to post two today for you guys.**

**Hey guys I probably am putting too much relationship already in it but it doesn't matter really I mean Naruto will eventually have several loved ones anyways. But anyways I guess I should just stop talking and actually start with the story eh?**

**Oh, but I don't own Naruto instead I just pretend I do by writing stories using Naruto charecters.**

_Chapter 5_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking To Demon'

Hinata was sleeping peacefully when a few rays of the new morning light fell onto her face waking the girl up. "_Dumb sun why did you have to come so soon. I mean this is the softest my bed has felt in ages. Wait I don't even remember leaving Naruto's home…" _ Hinata thought then opened her eyes only to noticed that she wasn't in her room. Which of course worried her for a few moments until she realized that it was Naruto's room and instead she just started to blush trying to remember if anything happened to cause her to end up on Naruto's bed. "_All I remember is crying into Naruto's muscular chest which I guess must have tired me out so much that I fell asleep right there in his arms. So, I guess he must have put me here though the question is where did he go after that seeing as I doubt my Naruto-kun would actually try something on me when I am asleep so he probably just went to be somewhere else." _Hinata began to think with complete trust in Naruto. Course after she figured out that she was safe and in her love's home she began to let her more perverted side come out. So, she quickly buried her face into Naruto's pillow and breathed in deeply inhaling Naruto's sent that had been completely absorbed into the very fibers.

"_Ah, today diffidently is starting off good. Hmm, actually maybe Naruto wouldn't notice if I 'borrow' a few pieces of clothing and such to remember this day by. I just need to make sure that it smells like him…maybe I am being a bit to fan girlish doing this though… Actually no that doesn't matter seeing as Naruto liked that pink banshee that was one of Sasuke's biggest fan girls so he must like girls like that. Though I can't really do it in public, I mean not only would the clan kill me for it but it would just be too embarrassing for me to actually due." _Hinata thought deciding that had to like girls who were at least a little bit like stalkers. So, she only left the room after she hid several pieces of Naruto's old orange clothing in a small storage seal she paid one of Konoha's seal makers to put on the back of her forehead protector.

"_So glad I added that"_ Hinata though with a smile as she played with her head band while walking into the living room where she saw Naruto's feet hanging off of the couch.

So, she quickly walked over to him and was about tell him good morning until she noticed that he was still sleeping peacefully softly snoring with an arm and his feet hanging of the couch.

"_Ah, Naruto looks so cute sleeping. Wait he is sleeping I should take this chance to finally kiss him. I mean even if he doesn't like me back I can just hopefully take his first kiss and give him mine without anyone ever knowing it is perfect."_ Hinata thought happily then blushed as she slowly moved her head down to Naruto's taking every precaution to make sure he doesn't wake up. She soon was only a few inches from Naruto's face with her hair now blocking anyone who walked in view of Naurto's face. And soon she was just about to touch her lips to his. The distance shortened by the second. Five inches..four..three…two…one. Hinata's eyes were now closed enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hot breath on her lips and was just about to feel his lips on hers…

"Naruto breakfast is ready!" Haku yelled down the hall shocking Hinata into jumping away from Naruto in shock and also woke Naruto up from his slumber.

"Coming Haku-chan" Naruto still waking up mumbled out then noticed Hinata was standing a little ways away from him. "Oh, hi Hinatai I hope you don't mind the fact that I didn't wake you up last night. You were just sleeping to peacefully." Naruto told the girl rubbing the back of his head a bit at the same time.

"I-it is fine Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered out quietly still blushing by what she nearly did. Course Naruto didn't notice this seeing as he was already walking towards his breakfast clearly expecting Hinata to follow without having to say it. Course said girl just stood there for a few more seconds trying to get her blush under control.

"Stupid breakfast I was so close." Hinata mumbled under her breath then followed Naruto to where Haku was patiently waiting by a table covered with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Ah, Haku-chan it looks as delicious as ever." Naruto told the ice user. "You really are one of the best cooks I know." Naruto added while sitting down in an empty chair causing the girl to blush slightly though it went unnoticed by the others.

And soon they all sat down to enjoy the great breakfast that Haku created for the three of them.

"So, Haku-san how is your medical career going?" Hinata asked after eating a small amount of eggs.

"It is pretty good. I mean I start to actually work today in about an hour and if all goes well I should start as a medical ninja within the month under careful watch of course. Though I think that Hokage-sama is speeding this up a bit because Naruto-sama trusts me." Haku told her after eating a chunk of one of her pancakes.

"Wait why would Jiji do that only because of me?...and stop calling me –sama" Naruto asked then ordered her still disliking the girl's idea that he owned her.

"Naruto you are one of his beloved people in this village so he likes to help you and your 'trusted people by doing small things." Haku told a still confused Naruto.

"What? So, I am taking advantage of Jiji!?" Naruto asked her holding his head in shock.

Course Haku and Hinata giggled a bit at this reaction. "No, Naruto-kun she means that Hokage-sama just wants to help you by giving you and your friend every chance he can give them without showing too much favoritism. Though as for why he does it he probably thinks of you like one of his family members seeing as you make his life that much more interesting." Hinata explained though Naruto seemed to still be confused. Though he didn't ask on it again seeing as he doubted he could understand another explanation any more than this one. So, he just kept eating while half listening to Haku who was talking about the training she had to do to become a registered doctor and about various herbs and creams used for healing various things with Hinata who seemed to have an interest with the subject. Though for Naruto all of what they were talking about was completely understandable. Eventually they all ate their food and went their separate ways. Haku went to the hospital to start her job, Hinata went home to change and then to her team meeting and Naruto went out to train for a bit before his own meeting started. Though when he started training he soon started thinking about other matters.

"_Hinata was really nice to me yesterday and today, come to think of it she always is nice to me. I mean she never hits me, calls me names, or even yells at me. And she even hugged me after telling my secret! She has to be one of the nicest people I know…and one of the most beautiful…Wait where did that come from?"_ Naruto asked himself and stopped training to rest his chin on his hand in a 'thinking position.'

"Hmm, I guess I need to think about this more. I mean I know I have some feelings for Hinata-chan. But I am not sure yet as to what those feelings are." Naruto mumbled out loud thinking he was alone then quickly went to the bridge his team met up at. Though if he stayed he would have noticed that Kurenai soon came out of her hiding spot.

"_Naruto if you break Hinata's heart I will break you."_ She though evilly unconscientiously releasing a small amount of KI the poofed out of exsistance showing that it was just a clone. Course due to Kurenai thinking about protecting the girl she thought of as a sister she failed to notice that Kakashi was behind her that whole time.

"_Naruto you better be careful or you might learn why Kurenai is known to be one of the most dangerous women in Konoha."_ Kakashi thought worried about his sensei's son saying a silent prayer to God for the boy even though most ninja don't believe in him much. But Naruto needed all the help he could get if he got on Kurenai's bad side. But then again he might not have to worry for that long seeing as it is quite possible that he won't even survive the chunin exams he will be going to in two days. A fact that always brought Kakashi to a frown worried about the first genin team he actually trained.

+Kurenai+

Kurenai was happily talking with her team getting ready for their training session to begin when all of a sudden she stiffened up and glared at the air.

"Sensei what is wrong?" Shino asks his normally calm teacher surprised she looked annoyed all of a sudden. "_She didn't look that mad since when she first learned about Kiba's perverseness" _Shino though shuddering remembering how much Kiba screamed at the sheer horror of that genjutsu and he promised himself that no matter what happened he would do everything in his power to never get on his sensei's bad side.

"Oh, it is nothing just something I remember. Now Kiba I want you to work on your chakra control some more for about an hour while Shino you begin practicing your katas for the same amount of time and we will meet back here after that for the next phase of training. Though you two will be working with my clones seeing as I have to talk to Hinata for a bit." Kurenai told the two boys who quickly went towards their redone training area while Hinata just looked up at Kurenai.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asks curious making said women just sigh then she kneeled down to Hinata's hight.

"Hinata it has come to my attention that you like a guy that has feelings for you back right?" Kurenai asks the girl she thought of as family in all but blood.

"Y-y-yes I guess y-y-you could say that." Hinata shyly tells her automatically thinking about Naruto and began to wonder what her teacher heard.

"Ah, while I am happy for you to find love just make sure they don't force you to change or do anything okay. You are a great girl and you shouldn't change that, well maybe except for this shyness and lack of confidence." Kurenai tells the girl with a small smile. "Please Hinata just listen to me on this and I ask you not as your teacher but as your friend." She finished up and was surprised by the fact that Hinata gave her a quick hug after making sure the other team members couldn't see.

"Yes I will Kurenai-nii and I know we are supposed to keep this professional but ever since mother died you have been the only female that I really could talk to so I will always listen to you." Hinata tells her then quickly moves a few feet away from Kurenai who smiled at this.

"Sure, now then let's get you ready to learn a bit more about your clan jutsu using the scrolls you were given." Kurenai tells her then they both go to where Shino and Kiba were training and also worked their hardest to improve.

"_Naruto is it true? Could Kurenai really have heard that you like me?"_ Was Hinata's last thought before she began to work on her rotation defense jutsu while stuff was thrown at her by Kurenai.

+Team 7+

Kakashi happily walked towards his students an hour late as usual only to tell them that they were running around all of the training grounds to test their stamina. So, they soon found themselves running by a severely damaged training field when they heard someone coming by hearing them scream out something that sounded like "Yosh."

Though when they heard this they all looked not noticing a green blur go past them behind their backs. So, when they finally noticed it the blur was already near Kakashi talking to him.

"Yosh! How are you doing my rival!" the man that was the blur called out far too loud. Course that wasn't what they noticed at first. They all were still focused on his horrible fashion sense. A green spandex body suit covered slightly by bright orange leg and arm warmers and a Konoha belt. Though the weirdest part was his bowl cut black hair and huge eyebrows. All in all they all were completely creped out by this new guy. Course they soon refocused on the conversation when Kakashi started to talk to the weirdo.

"Hello Gai. Let me introduce you to my students. This is Sakura, Naruto, and Saskuke and guys this crazy guy is jonin instructor Gai." Kakashi introduced them to each other and pointed at each one of them when he told him their name.

"Ah, such youthful students let me introduce mine." Gai told them happily then let off a loud whistle and soon three teens came from the trees.

(_same as anime so I am not writing down their looks I only did Gai's because it seemed to fit the spot)_

"This is Neji, Tenten, and the youthful Lee." Gai told them pointing at each one individually as they walked up to the group.

"_Playing favorites much"_ was all Naruto could think when he noticed the special treatment Lee got. He even had one of his sensei's 'fashion' pieces on.

"Hey Tenten." Naruto and Sakura told the girl who happily responded the same thing then noticed Naruto's sword.

"Naruto where did you get that sword?" Tenten asked not showing any emotion.

"Um, I found it." Naruto lied though he still was a horrible liar.

"Oh, really?" Tenten asked him not believing him for a moment. "Then can I see it quickly?" Tenten continued to ask holding out her hands that were soon filed with the blood red sword. Which she quickly began to examine the blade.

After she spent several minutes just looking over the entire blade she eventually saw very small writing on just above the hilt of the blade.

_May this raging whirlpool protect thy user from all that your ninja career might present you._

Course when she read this she froze for a moment then glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you Kushina Uzumaki's sword?" She asked not releasing her glare.

"I told you I found-" Naruto began to tell her but was cut off by Tenten.

"Cut the crap Naruto. I know that is a lie. For this blade was locked away as a piece of Konoha's history an can only be given to her relatives seeing as the blade make put several seals on it that make it almost as strong as one of the named blades if used by her clan. The red whirlpool is basically one of the most guarded weapons in Konoha.I will ask again Naruto how did you get it?" Tenten asked him keeping the blade out of Naruto's reach.

"Tenten this is most unyouthful. Give Naruto-kun back his sword." Lee told her but it somehow didn't make it seem like an order.

"No, I will not give this most precious blade back to a maybe theif." Tenten tod him then felt an increase of KI in the area and looked over to see Naruto's eyes which seemed to be turning a red and were glaring at her.

"_I may have had to steal to survive as a child but I would never do it for personal gain if I didn't have to." _Naruto thought angry that she accused him of such a thing immediately like the villagers do. Even after she made him lower his guard on his feelings a little bit. Course what she just did right now just fixed that rather quickly. Course Naruto only let a small growl escape his lips then shocked the group by sending a chakra hand from the bottom of his foot through the ground to grab the blade and then give it back to him. He then looked over at his teacher.

"Kakashi I am going to train alone with my MOTHER'S blade so don't follow me." Naruto growled out then left the still shocked group to go to his 'secret place' to vent his anger on something that wasn't human. Course with this stamen Tenten just remembered that Naruto had to be Kushina's son seeing as they had the same last name though it was too late for Naruto had already left.

+Remaining Group+

"What is wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked her sensei surprised that the normally happy guy could get so mad.

"Sakura. Naruto has had a hard life. That I will not get into right now. But anyway he rarely stole and even when he had to it was out of necessity. So, he now hates being called one seeing as he never was one even when his life was so bad and because the village constantly called him it. Now normally he would just ignore it seeing as he keeps his real emotions locked away to everyone but his friends but it seems Tenten had managed to lower his block a bit but now she just wrecked her progress. I mean he trusted her a bit more and by calling him that she hurt him." Kakashi told them just so Tenten knew exactly what she just did.

"So, I basically gained his trust then stepped on it?" Tenten asked a bit upset.

"Yes" Kakashi told the girl bluntly then said good-bye to Gai and his team and took Sasuke and Sakura to train knowing that Naruto would be fine by himself for a day of training. Plus, he knew that the boy would be happier alone at the moment.

+Team Gai+

Gai quickly noticed the change of mood in the air so he decided to refocus his group on training to get rid of it. "Yosh! Let's get down to work so Naruto's dedication to training doesn't overpower our youthfulness." Gai called out with Lee on his heels ready to go while Neji and Tenten followed more slowly. Course Tenten's mind was on other things even as she hit the targets bull's eye over and over again.

"_So, I caused Naruto pain just by calling him a possible thief? Crap. That probably means that he no longer thinks of me as a friend I bet. Though why do I care so much. I mean I hardly know him but yet I want to be his friend no matter what. But why? I mean it can't be love. I love Neji with all of his strength and power. I mean Naruto seems to be kind of strong and has a possibility to become a great ninja, and he is really kind. But, I don't like him just because of that do I? No. It just couldn't be possible…right? Oh, well I guess I will just have to think about this later but for right now I will focus on trying to mend the bridge between us." _ Tenten thought determined then patiently waited for her team training session to end so she could go find Naruto.

+Naruto+

Naruto was still fuming and quickly went to his favorite hiding/training location. Training Ground 44; The Forest of Death. Course he has been coming here for years just to escape the villagers and to calm down a bit. SO, he knew how to avoid the stuff he couldn't handle through trial and error he did while growing up. Though he got injured quite a bit figuring that out and was lucky the larger animals thought he was too small to really be of any value as a meal. Though for right now he didn't bother going into his spot instead he just found a tree that was only about five minutes from the entrance he went through and began to destroy it through his training. Though he didn't pace himself like he normally did so he quickly was out of breath though this lasted only for a few seconds due to the fox healing him back up to be at the top of his game no matter what. Course what he didn't expect was to hear someone behind him call out to him.

"What's up brat?" it asked and Naruot quickly turned to see one of the most dangerous women in Konoha; Anko the sadistic snake. As some people have come to call her seeing as they found out why she was meant to be feared through her special torture and all of her snake based jutsus.

"Hey Anko" Naruto responded to her loosening from his defensive stance in front of his friend. They both were very different but they had to go through a lot of the same stuff. She was hated by people in the village due to something she had no control in just like he was. So, when they met one day in the very forest they were in. They quickly became friends just so that neither of them would fall too far into their own depression. Course they now saw each other less now that they had other friends but they still saw each other every now and then. For they were friends for life just because they helped each other as they tried to stay out of the darkness that was in their souls.

"So, what has your panties in a bunch this time? Shouldn't you be happy with your new clan status?" Anko asked her normal blunt self while she pulled out a container of to-go dango from who knows where.

"Yea I know but now all those bastards that used to torture me and you are now trying to brown nose me. Oh, yeah speaking of them if you get some problems from them or something just let me know so I can actually use the crap they try to feed me. Anyways that's not what I am annoyed with right now. I am annoyed because one of my so called friends called me a thief due to me having my mother's sword which is supposed to have special properties or something." Naruto told her remembering how annoyed he was with Tenten.

"Well, that is enough about me for right now. So, tell me why you are here right now. Don't you have plans with Hanna today or something?" Naruto asked her having long since heard about Anko's group of 'Konoha's Ice Princesses' but has yet to actually see any of them except for Anko.

"Oh, I am still going with Hanna-chan to that new bar that opened up to party a bit but she doesn't get off work for a while still so when I saw you I decided to just come over to say hi" Anko told him with one of her rare true smiles that were held only for her most trusted friends.

"Ah, well it is good to see you again I mean I haven't seen you since my mission to the wave." Naruto told her returning her true smile.

"Yes, I just had to come see these new eyes of yours Naru-chan." Anko told him walking up closer to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"It makes you look fircer and crazier…I like that." Anko told him now practically on top of him.

"U-um thanks Anko-chan?" Naruto told her unsure how to respond while blushing due to being squished aginst he girl. Course after a while she backed off laughing at his embarrassed state.

"Ah, you are still so easy to tease." She eventually told him then noticed the time by looking at the sun through the trees (_not too dense seeing as still practically at the edge)_

"Oh, gotta go see ya latter Naru-chan" She then quickly told him then left not giving Naruto a chance to speak. Course this just made Naruto chuckle a bit now in a better mood.

"_Wait! That was her plan wasn't it? Oh, well I guess I need to thank that sneaky girl yet again for putting me in a better mood." _ Naruto thought happily and then began to train seriously now that his mind was clearer. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the special attributes of the sword was now that Tenten made him realize the small seals that were etched onto either side of the blade.

+Tenten+

Tenten's group finally finished after two hours though now the sun was setting seeing as it was getting close to dinner time and she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. So, she quickly found Hinata so she could use her bloodline to find Naruto.

So, she soon was standing in front of training ground 7 waiting for Hinata to finish up her scan of the area.

Though when Hinata finally was finished she was surprised by the answer. "Sorry Tenten-san but I can't see him anywhere around here." Hinata told her.

"What? How can that be you just scanned the entire place how can he not be here if he was training?" Tenten asked still shocked.

"I don't know but where ever he is we won't find him." Hinata told the shocked girl confusing her even more."

"Why?" Tenten asked figuring that everything the boy did would be loud and bold.

"Well Naruto was a prankster so he was constantly chased by ninja so he must have developed his stealth up to extreme levels. I mean he even managed to prank a Hyuuga in our home!" HInata told her remembering that day.

**=Flash Back; Hinata beginning of year before last=**

Hinata was standing in front of the academy when she noticed her love interest was just a little ways away from her. So, she decided to quickly try to go up and talk to him though one of the Hyuuga council saw this and quickly ran up to Naruto and kicked him hard enough to push him a few feet away from where he once was. "Get out of Hinata's way!" he told Naruto smiling only using that as an excuse to hurt the demon child. After he did this he quickly walked away though if he looked at Naruto's eyes he would have noticed the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Course Hinata didn't see this either because she quickly left as well not wanting people to know that she was crying because she thought her love was hurt because of her.

+That Night+

Hinata was still crying in her room trying to figure out how to say sorry to Naruto when she heard a mad Hyuuga outside of her door which was rare seeing as they all usually hid their emotions.

"…how the hell did he get in? I want a full scan of the walls to figure out! And will someone get me something to clean this up!" the same council member who kicked Naruto yelled at people and soon they were running around trying to do what the irate man wanted. Though it was at that time when Hinata decided to look to see what was going on she quickly let out a fit of giggles when she saw the guy.

For the council members once black hair was now dyed bright yellow or what was left of it anyways. For all he had left was a long pony tail starting on the top of his head and the rest was shaved off. Plus, on his head directly in the center of his forehead was a chicken drawn in permanent marker. And because of this he stayed in the house for ages and he always wore a hat of some sort to and had the 'dishonor' of wearing his headband over his forehead until he naturally recovered from Naruto's prank.

**=Flash Back End=**

Course Hinata was lost in her thoughts of this day for quite a while so Tenten soon left leaving the girl to her thoughts. But soon after she left Hinata snapped out of it due to hunger and quickly went home to get some food. Though she was soon shocked by someone nearly running in to her on one of the roof tops and she nearly fell out of shock. Course before she fell the man caught her. Now she was prepared to defend herself until she noticed that it was Naruto and quickly began to blush.

Course this just made Naruto with his already confused mind blush as well. "_Man that blush makes her look so cute and she is right in my arms already maybe I should just give her a quick kiss….No! Bad Naruto! You don't even know if she likes you like that!"_ Naruto thought to himself and quickly got up putting Hinata back on her feet. Course when he did this she got even more embarrassed and her cheeks turned even more red and she poked her pointer fingers together repeatedly showing her shy side even more.

" _She looks even more cute now! But…You know what screw waiting until I know if she likes me I am just going to go for it!" _Naruto told himself then quickly turned to the girl.  
"Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"Would you…Would you go with me to dinner tonight?" Naruto asked blushing just as much as she was.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Now this chapter ended at a cliff hanger mainly because it seemed right to end here. I mean right after Naruto asks Hinata out. Anyways I decided that I would post this one and another instead of the last one and one of my other story. Now anyways I am done talking now so Ja Ne.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Answer and The Exams

**Hey guys I hope you guys liked that I did a double installment last time. I mean I did it mainly to take a small breather from my other story. But now I have a full weak off from school so I can work on these even more in my free time. And of course I have a goal of hopefully finishing two of each story meaning twenty thousand words in nine days. Anyways seeing as I doubt you want me to talk to you about this when you came to read a chapter I won't keep you any longer.**

_Chapter 6_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to demon'

"W-what?" Hinata asked shocked not believing what she heard.

"I asked you if you wanted to go out for dinner to me. Though seeing as it is last minute it would probably be ramen so if you don't want too I understand Naruto told the girl clearly nervous.

"No!...I mean no. Ramen sounds great let's go Naruto-kun." Hinata told him forgetting to hid her joy for a few excitement.

"_Ah, I can't believe he finally asked me out. I never thought this dream would happen. Man it seems too good to be true I must be dreaming…wait if I am I hope I don't wake up because I don't want this to end! I mean this was only the beginning of my dream I hope we eventually get to the end where we get married and do 'that'"_ Hinata thought happily as she followed Naruto back to his favorite ramen stand.

"Hey Ayame-chan a bowl of salt ramen for me and whatever Hinata-chan wants." Naruto told the girl seeing as she seemed to be the only one in at the moment.

"Okay coming up Naruto-kun oh and my father had to go do something so he won't be here. Anyways you are paying for Hinata? Are you two on a date or something?" Ayame asked.

"Yup." Naruto simply told her smiling. Course Hinata just blushed still surprised that her dream actually came true.

"Good to see you finally found a girlfriend Naruto. Anyways what can I get you Hinata-san?" Ayame asked already prepping Naruto's ramen.

"Umm, just a beef ramen please." Hinata told her still shy as ever. Course Ayame then quickly got to work as the new couple sat down and began to get to know each other. Course they both learned quite a bit. For example Naruto learned that although Hinata was shy she still was strong and when she finally got away from being nervous she was an interesting person to be around and he really enjoyed her company. While Hinata realized that although Naruto seemed to just be a crazed and not bright guy he actually was very bright in certain matters and he was even beginning to try to master his clans specialties and the politics involved in clans. Course this date of theirs lasted quite a while though eventually they had to go their separate ways after promising to see each other the next day both happy with the way the date turned out.

"_Hmm, well Hinata really is a good girl. I am happy that I got to be the one to get her attention. Though will it work out with the fact that I have that stupid act. I mean I really don't want to put them through something they don't want to go through. But Hinata is still willing when she about it so I guess there is a chance that this could work out with a large kind of happy family."_ Naruto thought as he walked back to his shared apartment.

"_Ah, I had a great time with Naruto-kun and I think he enjoyed it as well. I really hope this continues. I mean I don't even care that I will have to share him. I mean he is the only one for me. Though those other girls will just have to know that I am the main one for him." _Hinata thought happily.

(_while it is a harem of course Hinata will be the first meaning she is basically the leader and yes I know she is normally the alpha but come on she probably is going to end up with Naruto eventually anyways)_

Course after that she still went home for her after dinner practice happier than she was in a while.

+Next Day Hinata+

When Hinata finally woke up she quickly went to her early morning team meeting with a smile still on her face. Course she had no idea why it was so early Kurenai only told them that she had an important announcement to tell them. So, she just figured that it would be something they needed to think about or something. Though right now she didn't care all that much seeing as all she could think about was the fact that she had 'true love' as a boyfriend and he actually loved her just as much as she loved him apparently. Course when she got to the group she noticed that Kurenai seemed completely serious instead of her normal cheerful self so she soon focused completely in on what she had to say.

"Team seeing as I have taught you a lot already I felt it would be good to find a way to test you to see how much you have actually learned. So, I have signed you up for the chunin exams to see just that. Now I have to tell you that this test will be no joke. You will have to use all of the skill you have just to survive and yes it is possible you might not make it. Though if you do you will become a chunin. Though like I said this is only to give you a chance to show your skill so I don't expect you to get that rank on your first try. Anyways if you want to do this is completely up to you though you must all decide as a team. So, I give you this entire day to decide amongst yourself but if you want to go meet at the academy room 301 tomorrow morning." Kurenai told them then left the group to think about it with the papers they need to fill out slowly falling in the air where she stood moments ago.

"So, what do you guys think we should do? For I so want to kick some ass in this exam!" Kiba told them with a determined smile.

+Team 7+

Naruto was happy now knowing that he had a girlfriend so happy that he didn't even mind standing around for a hour waiting for his sensei who for some reason wanted them to have their meeting early in the morning. So, all three of them were sleepily waiting for the ever late Kakashi to show up.

"Ugh, I hate waiting for that lazy sensei of ours!" Sakura yelled out annoyed then looked over at the smiling Naruto. "And what are you so happy about Naruto you are even less of a morning person we are!?" Sakura asked annoyed with everything just because of how early it was compared to when she normally woke up in Konoha.

"Well Sakura-chan I am happy because I finally noticed Hinata-chan's love and happily returned it so I can't be happier seeing as we just had our first date yesterday which went extremely well and we planned to have one today as well." Naruto told her with a true smile.

"Oh…well I guess that is good news for you then." Sakura told him a bit upset.

"_Why am I so upset I mean I like Sasuke-kun and I should be happy for Naruto but for some reason I just feel upset about it and maybe even a bit jealous. But, why I mean this means that Naruto finally will stop asking me out but the question is that really what I want anymore? I mean even though I know Naruto holds the fox in him I still have a small desire for him as well. But that means I like two guys the question is which one do I like more I mean both are under that CRA thing I bet so I still have a chance with both of them. Though do I anymore. I mean I have been mean to Naruto so much that now that he has Hinata he probably doesn't like me anymore…" _Sakura began thinking until Kakashi ended up showing up finally after another hour.

"Hello team I have asked you guys to show up to tell you that I have signed you guys up for the chunin exams. So, today I give you the entire day to fill out these forms and to pack for it. Good luck guys and I hope that the next time I see you. You will all be one step closer to my rank." Kakashi quickly told them then left just as quick.

"…_Did he really just make us wake up this early just to tell us that we have a day to prepare for something we can get ready for in an hour?" _ Was all Sasuke, Sakura, and Naurto could think a bit annoyed with their teacher but still left to prepare anyways. Course they didn't notice that Kakahsi was still there watching them.

"_I really do wish you guys good luck. I mean you will need all the luck you can get to survive. Course you will have company in this impending danger seeing as all of the other sensei's decided to sign their teams in as well. So, I guess we will see what you guys can do with all of your recent training." _ He thought sadly then really went away letting his team have some privacy before they went into what could be their doom.

+Naruto+

Naruto quickly went back into his room and quickly packed up a normal bag full of the normal weapons and camping equipment then quickly rechecked the supplies he had on him. So he unsealed all of the stuff he had in his pockets and came to find a hundred kunai and shuriken in each pocket, a pack of fifty explosive seals, a few scrolls of information he was studying at the moment, and a few smoke bombs. So, he had everything a ninja could need in his pockets except for food pills which he rarely used due to the fact that he had the fox constantly healing him. Course after he checked it quickly he quickly filled the form out then left to go get a good meal of ramen at his favorite restaurant.

"Hey old man can I get six bowls of beef ramen." Naruto yelled out right when he got into the stand exspecting it to be empty this early in the morning. So, of course he was surprised to see that a man dressed up in a black body suit with some sort of body shaped package on his back and a blond haired girl with a giant fan on her backing already enjoying a bowl of ramen themselves.

"Coming right up." Teuchi told him then quickly got to work ignoring the fact that his two other customers were staring surprised at the blond kid. So, soon Naruto sat next to the weird boy happily waiting for his food when Ayame walked over to him to talk for a bit.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you doing today?" She asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"Great Ayame-chan! Not only do I have to go find Hinata-chan later on today but I also just signed up for the upcoming chunin exams. Just you wait I will soon be one step closer to being a kage." Naruto told her happily causing her to laugh a bit at his antics until she noticed that the other boys eyes were focused on her.

"Oh, can I help you sir?" She asked him thinking that he must have asked her for something and she just didn't hear it.

"Yes, I would like another bowl of salt ramen please and maybe I can share it with my beautiful waitress." The boy told her clearly trying to flirt with her.

"Coming right up sir. Dad another salt ramen." Ayame told him then shouted to her dad ignoring the boys flirting.

(_Just so you guys know Ayame is going to be around sixteen or seventeen in this fanfic about two years older than the other who I have decided will be fourteen for this.) _

And soon the boys next ramen and Naruto's larger order came out and Ayame just stood over closer to Naruto watching over the stand though staying a bit away from the guy who already flirted with her seeing as she wasn't interested.

"Ha Kankuro even the ramen stand girls don't want you flirting with them." The girl told the now named Kankuro laughing at him.

"Oh, shut up Temari she probally just doesn't like younger men that is all." Kankuro growls at the still laughing girl.

"No, I doubt it seeing as she does seem to like that blond boy." Temari told him glancing over at Naruto and Ayame who were talking happily while Naruto was enjoying his ramen. Course this just made Kankuro even more annoyed so he decided to confront the blond kid beside him.

"Oy, stop trying to flirt with her I called her first." Kankuro told Naruto when Ayame left to get Naruto's next order of ramen.

"What do you mean I am just talking to my friend? Naruto asked confused.

"Bull crap you are just trying to get the hot waitress before I do!" Kankuro complains even more upset. Course it was at this time when Ayame came back with four more bowls of ramen. Three of which she gave to Naruto then gave the last one to Kankuro then quickly went over to Naruto to talk again.

"So, Naruto-kun I heard there is a ninja exam or something coming up are you going to take it?" Ayame asked curious.

"Yea, pretty soon I am going to be a chunin!" Naruto told her happily after slurping down a few noodles. "And then I will be one step closer to becoming a clan head of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto told her happily.

"Huh, but I thought you were the last Uzumkai so how can there be a clan of them?" Ayame asked the boy who instantly blushed.

"Umm…well the council already made a plan for that to change.." Naruto told her not really wanting to explain it in too much detail.

"oh, but how-" Ayame was going to ask until she was suddenly was brought back to Kankuro by chakra strings.

"Stop just focusing on that brat and notice a true man like me." He told her holding her close with the strings and was just about to kiss her when he ended up kissing cold metal. So he opened his eyes that he closed for the kiss out of surprise and noticed that instead of soft lips he was kissing a red blade. And when he looked over to where it came from he noticed that the blond kid was holding it while glaring at him.

"Oy, what the hell are you doing? Can't you see that I am trying to get a kiss here!" Kankuro asked annoyed but was quickly thrown out of the stand by Naruto with Temari following after him."Ow, damn kid. I will show you!" Kankuro growled out then reached for his wrapped up package though was stopped by Temari who smacked him even farther away from the stand. "Oww what the hell Temari!" He called out even more annoyed though shivered slightly when he noticed that his sister was glaring even colder than he had ever seen before from her.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing that again or else!" She told then dragged the still scared boy away from the shopping distract by his leg not caring that he was being hurt by it.

+Naruto+

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Ayame told him happily then kissed his cheek causing Naruto to blush and hold his cheek.

"Oh, sorry Naruto I probably shouldn't have done that now that you are with Hinata?" She told him blushing a bit as well.

"No don't worry about it Ayame-chan." Naruto told her simply then paid for his meal and left to go find Hinata.

+Ayame+

*sigh* "_Naruto-kun you always have been so kind and protective of me if only I could find a guy like you. But sadly all of the guys my age that are good seem to be taken. Even you my Naruto-kun… though howcan you rebuild a clan with only one girl? I guess I will have to look into that."_Ayame though then began to clean up the bowls and noticed Naruto gave them the money for Kankuro and Temari's bowls as well which brought a smile to her face.

+Naruto+

Naruto was simply walking around the village trying to find Hinata when he finally saw her eating a cinnamon bun with her other teammates eating their snacks as well. So, seeing as they weren't trying to hide their relationship he quickly went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto told her smiling.

"Hey Naruto-kun" She told him blushing a bit then leaned on Naruto's shoulder shyly at first but then just relaxed with a smile and continued to eat her favorite snack.

Course when Kiba saw this he was surprised at first then smiled. "So, Naruto you finally figured out not only that your orange outfit was horrible for ninja work but you also finally noticed Hinata's feelings eh?" he told Naruto who just blushed out of embarrassment.

"Umm, well I only changed my outfit because I learned more about my clan and their style so I decided to honor my ancestors by wearing traditional Uzumaki ninja attire. And as for Hinata-chan I kind of just fell in love and took a chance." Naruto told them rubbing the back of his head.

"…wait so you didn't notice it…how can you be so dense?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Kiba it seems that due to Naruto never having a real family as an orphan he didn't have the ability to watch anyone in love. Meaning that he wouldn't know what it is until he actually felt it himself." Shino told them making complete sense as always.

"_Well I guess that is true Shino but it is too bad I can't tell people exactly why I was an orphan. I mean if I did I bet I would have as many girls in love with me as Sasuke does. Though I don't really care seeing as I have one of the most beautiful girls in the village as my first girlfriend."_ Naruto though happily looking down at Hinata who was still happily eating her snack next to him.

"_Ah, so Naruto didn't notice my love but instead he fell in love? I am actually happier that was the way it happened. I mean if he only asked me out so I wouldn't feel bad it would have been terrible but now I know that he does for a fact love me very much." _ Hinata thought happily then returned to focusing on the sweet taste of her cinnamon bun that seemed to be even better now that she could feel the warmth of her true loves shoulder right next to her. And after that they all just sat around enjoying each other's company for a while until Naruto finally remembered one of the reasons he came to find Hinata for.

"So, did you guys get nominated to enter the chunin exams?" Naruto asked them curious.

"Actually we were just talking about it seeing as Kurenai-sensei just gave us the forms for it and gave us a choice to do it so we planned on spending the day talking it over with each other until we decide." Hinata told him then remembered the fact that they were going to plan a date today as well. "Though if you want I could just put my vote in now so we can go on another date." Hinata quickly told him not wanting him to think that she forgot about he just laughed a bit at this.

"Don't worry about it Hinata I understand stay with your team and make sure this exam is what you want to do." Naruto told her with a caring smile. "Though why are you the ones to decide anyways I mean for my team the scarecrow told us that we were picked already and forced to go?" Naruto asked them confused seeing as he thought that the way his team got picked was the way the exam went.

"Well Naruto we get to decide mainly because it is dangerous for anyone to enter. Though for your team it is probably different seeing as it has two nearly extinct clans in it that the council probably want to show off to the other villages that are here." Shino informed them.

"Yea probably…" Kiba mumbled then noticed he said two clans. "Wait why two? I thought only Sasuke-teme had a clan in team 7." Kiba asked them confused.

"Well Kiba it turns out that the Uzumaki was actually a clan that was just very good friends of Konoha and were always respected by Konoha. So, when I activated the Uzumaki bloodline I was instantly marked as the clan heir for it seeing as I am most likely the only one left on the planet. Which is also why I have the Uzumaki headband on my head instead of the Konoha one. Just because I have the need to show everyone that the Uzumaki clan has returned from near exstinction." Naruto told him and Kiba finally noticed Naruto's eyes and headband.

"Oh, yea I see that now…though man those eyes sure are creepy." Kiba tells him feeling like the whirlpool was practically causing turmoil in his soul. "Anyways so how do you like the perks of being a clan head I mean you get more respect just because of that. And best of all you will eventually become a council member." Kiba told him with a smile. Though his words made Naruto hear something that sounded like a snort of amusement inside of his head.

"**Weird I thought the fact that you go to mate with multiple girls would be the best perk**." The Kyubi told Naruto surprising the blonde.

'Wait how are you talking to me fluff ball? I thought you were locked away inside of the seal.' Naruto asked trying to not show his friends the sudden shock he just felt.

"**I now I should be but apparently the fact that you willingly took so much of my chakra at the wave killing must have weakened the seal just enough for me to create mental contact with you.**" The Kyubi told him then sent him a mental fox smile. "**And that is just great seeing as I can now torment you whenever I want and maybe even get to share a couple of your senses so I can feel the pleasures of mating as well.**" He informed Naruto seeing as he was unable to please himself with any of hell's demon vixens in quite a while.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought shocked. 'No! I refuse to let you be able to talk to me or try to force yourself on Hinata-chan. I swear I will make sure that Jiji knows about this so he can fix it.' Naruto told him not wanting to deal with the fox that would like nothing but for Naruto to die a slow horrible death.

"**Oh, I wouldn't do that kit. I mean that fool you call a kage would probably just send ANBU to watch over you constantly and we both know how much the ANBU love to torment you.**" The fox told him not wanting to be resealed yet again.

'What! No I don't want those bastards that caused several of my scars following me around anymore! Fine, you win fox just don't bother me unless it is important.' Naurto told him then returned his attention back to his friends that somehow didn't notice that he was zoned out for a while.

"_**Yes with this seal finally beginning to break I should be able to escape in a few years. Though for now I might as well just pester the kit for my own amusement."**_ The Kyubi thought happily then went back to sleep in his cage.

After Naruto's talk with the Kyubi he really didn't feel like talking too much so he just listened in to the teams conversation.

Course when Hinata seemed to get nervous about the exam Naruto just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she thought about the could be danger of the exam.

"But what if we don't survive? I mean we could die." Hinata complained.

"Don't worry about it Hinata you are strong enough to pass this exam no problem. Trust me besides I have to be in it no matter what so if you need me I will find you in it and help okay?" Naruto told her trying to calm the nervous girl even more.

"Yea you are right Naruto-kun I am sure that we all will do fine in this test." Hinata answered him happily.

"So, it is decided then? We will all go to this exam." Kiba asked his group ready for their final decision. And both of his teammates just gave him a small nod of approval.

"Okay then let's all get prepared for this test." Kiba told them then they all went their separate ways.

"Hinata why don't you go prepare. We can go for our date after we pass the exam okay?" Naruto asks her and she just nods her head smiling. So, Naruto leaves her alone to pack her stuff up after giving her a quick hug.

"If Naruto-kun has faith in me then I know I can't do it. I can't let him down." Hinata tells herself determined then quickly left to her home not noticing that there was two girls watching her.

+The two hiding girls+

"So, you still think that Naruto dating her is a bad thing?" Anko asked the girl standing beside her.

"…Fine I guess him being with her might be a good thing. MIGHT. I mean we still haven't seen if he would try anything yet." Kurenai told her causing her to just start laughing.

"Oh, come on Kurenai you are just being overprotective of your 'sister.' I told you already I know for a fact that Naruto is not like that. In fact he is probally one of the best guys or her to be with." Anko told her friend. Course Kurenai just nodded her head in agreement though still looked skeptical.

+Hinata+

After finishing packing her bag it was already extremely late so she just fell sleep praying that her and all of her friends did good in this exam.

+Naruto (dinner time)+

Naruto was happily walking around when he noticed his favorite sensei and father figure Iruka looking at something with longing in his eyes. So, Naruto being curious snuck over to where Irkua was and noticed that he was looking over at where Anko lived. "_Iruka-sensei has a thing for Anko-chan? Hmm…maybe it is time for me to become a match maker."_ Naruto thought knowing Anko liked him as well though she was too worried about his reaction to actually try to tell him.

So, when Iruka finally went to his home to make dinner Naruto quickly wrote two notes and stuck them to two kunai and then wrote "Iruka" on one and "Anko" on the other. He then launched them into their respective doors making a loud enough noise for them to hear but then quickly left.

So, when they noticed the note they quickly pulled it out and read practically the same thing

_Iruka/Anko_

_I have always watched you from afar just waiting for you to show signs of liking me though you have yet to show it. So, I have decided to finally take a chance and actually meet you to confess. Though I am to shy to meet you in public. So, please meet me tonight at midnight at training field 1 so I can finally tell you that I love you with all my heart face to face. _

_Your True Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

And of course when they saw this they were skeptical at first but then decided to go anyways just making sure to bring equipment just in case it was a trap. Seeing as they figured they would either not have to deal with a threat or actually find someone that loves them and couldn't help but be curious as to which one it would be.

+Anko+

"Hey Kurenai look at this" Anko told her friend over the meal that they had decided to share tossing the paper over to her.

"Hmm, looks like you found an admirer Anko-chan. I think you should go. I mean you deserve someone that will make you happy. And just in case I will come hiding in the trees just in case you need me." Kurenai told her wanting her friend to find a loved one finally even if it meant taking a risk.

+Midnight+

Anko and Iruka walked to the field where they finally noticed each other in the center of the field.

"Anko/Irkua you were the one who sent this?" They both asked then blushed happy that their secret crushes actually like them.

Course neither of them tried to say anything else for over five minutes seeing as they were still getting over the shock of the meeting.

"_Ugh this is getting nowhere."_ Naurto complained from inside of a bush then decided to 'help' them out some more. So, he quickly used his teachers head hunter jutsu to get just behind Iruka without either of them noticing. He then created a chakra hand that he struggled to force out and pushed Iruka into Anko causing them to accidently kiss. Course it only lasted a few moments until Iruka quickly got off of Anko blushing even more.

"Sorry Anko I must have fallen on something." Iruka told her embarrassed on his hands just above Anko course she surprised him by coming up for another kiss that lasted quite a bit longer.

"Don't worry I love you too." She told him after the kiss causing them both to smile for a moment then quickly returned to their kissing happy that they had each other. Course while they were doing this Naruto was just crawling out of the hole he made trying to give them some privacy when he was suddenly grabbed by a quick moving body and pinned to the ground.

"What are you trying to do here…..Naruto!?" Kurenai asked him with a kunai at his throat surprised to see him. Course when she realized who it was she removed the blade knowing that Naruto was a friend of both Anko and Kurenai. Then it hit her "You sent the note to both of them didn't you?" She asked him shocked.

Course Naruto just sat up and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Umm… Yeah I found out that Anko like him ages ago and just found out that he liked her back tonight. But, I knew neither would make a move first do to shyness. So, I decided to do some match making and with a little push I managed to make two of my closest friends happier so how about we leave to give them some privacy eh?" Naruto tells her happily.

"Um..yeah." Kurenai said still shocked that Naruto would do something like this. "_Naruto did this for them! Hmm.. maybe my idea of him was wrong…"_ Kurenai thought with a smile as she looked down at the kid that was running back towards the village just in front of her.

+With the new couple+

After the kiss they both had to stop for a quick breath then Iruka remembered the notes. "Hey Anko I know I didn't send a message so who do you think did?" he asked curious.

Course Anko just put her arms around his neck and whispered "who cares" to him and returned to their kiss happy that she finally got to be with the person that was always nice to her.

**And that is the end of this chapter. And as for the end of this I just didn't want to go to the chunin exams yet. Plus, I needed a way for Kurenai to start to trust Naruto a bit so I figured that this would be perfect seeing as these two seemed perfect together. And no Anko will not be in the harem and I know I probably surprised a couple of you guys by this fact but I just wanted them to be brother and sister in a relationship seeing as I got rid of that relationship between Ayame and Naruto. Speaking of Naruto here are some facts of his bloodline.**

**+ Naruto's bloodline is pretty good but it does have a flaw. It's flaw is that it requires chakra control to work which Naruto didn't have much of. So, in order to make some shapes he has to work on his control which he started in my unwritten training session. Course this control will lead to another weakness which I will write about later. **

**This explanation was just to make sure that no one thinks that he is all powerful with the bloodline. He is just a bit stronger now that he started to seriously train. Anyways that is all I have to say for right now. Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7 Chunin Exams Begin

**Hey guys this is the second chapter I finished during my break. And yes I will take my time uploading these just because my final semester of this year will probably be filled with a lot of work. So, I am hoping that I can not only put in my normal story chapter just like every other Friday but also have two of these and two more of the other story just to make sure that I have enough chapters to give a chapter out each week for a bit until summer. Anyways enough with me talking about this let's get this next chapter started.**

_Chapter 7_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

+Naruto+

Naruto slowly woke up and got ready for the chunin exams feeling no need to rush. Until he finally made it to the academy and sat down on his old favorite swing waiting for his teammates.

"_So, it is about to begin"_ Naruto thought wondering what was to come while staring up at the large building.

"**Well kit I imagine you will have to kill a few kids and then cut up a few more**" the Kyubi told him happy that Naruto will have to cause even more bloodshed.

'Really now you decide to pester me again?' Naruto asked annoyed. 'And you know that I don't like causing unnecessary death!' Naruto mentally yelled out at the fox.

"**Well we will just have to change that won't we?**" was all Naruto heard then he noticed that Sakura was trying to get his attention.

"Naruto!" she screamed at him annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sakura I must have been zoning out." Naruto apologized not wanting anyone to know he could talk to the Kyubi.

"Damn Naruto. I was trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes at least. What were you thinking about that intently to not notice me for that long?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Um…well…things." Naruto told her rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"But what?...You know what? Never mind. Anyways are you ready? Sasuke is coming in a few moments so we might as well wait by the door." Sakura told him deciding that she didn't want to bug Naruto about something so stupid when all of their nerves were on edge. But, like always she was right and Sasuke came walking confidently down the walkway towards them and they all walked into the academy as a team for the test.

Though when they got in there they were all surprised to see that several teams were huddled around the second floors room 201. Now they would have ignored it but seeing as the stairs were on the opposite side they had to walk through the mass of people getting weird looks when the whole mob noticed that they simply walked away from the testing room.

"Oy, you idiots what are you doing? The test is over hear." One of them called out causing the rest to laugh hurting Sasuke's pride.

"Sasuke don't. Remember this just means less people will take the test." Naruto whispered to him though he completely ignored Naruto and walked back to the guy until he only stood a foot away from the guy.

"At least I can see through a stupid genjutsu unlike you idiots. Now why don't you just run home seeing as you clearly aren't ready for a test that calls for elites like me." Sasuke told him shocking the boy who looked up at the room number and noticed that the air around it morphed to show 201 instead of 301.

"Oh….well I guess I need to work on something." The kid mumbled embarrassed. "Bah, I knew that I just wanted to see who would want to be my first target and it seems I just found him." he quickly said loudly trying to show the group that he purposely made that mistake. Though no one really believed him but instead just walked by him to go for the actual test room.

"Nice job Teme." Naruto growled out at Sasuke when he finally reached him clearly annoyed. And although Sakura didn't want to admit it she wanted to say basically the same thing to him knowing that this test could have just been made harder.

Course they didn't make it to the room seeing as in one of the larger areas the green clad boy called Lee quickly walked in front of them with the rest of his team.

"Sasuke I challenge you for the love of Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled out winking at Saurka who just shivered a bit due to picturing the idea of herself always being around the loving green guys. Though she didn't have to voice it seeing as Tenten soon smacked Lee on the back of the head annoyed.

"Lee! You can't get a girl to like you just by beating the competition and don't let me find out that you are trying to treat women as prizes. For if you are I promise I will kick your ass myself." Tenten told him scaring the boy.

"I would never do something that unyouthful I promise Tenten!" Lee told her looking nervous about angering the weapon user. Course she wasn't paying attention to him at the moment seeing as she quickly went over to team 7 ready to see if Naruto forgave her for calling him a thief yet.

"Hey Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun" she told them happily and got the same in return from Sakura though Naruto was a different matter.

"Hey Tenten" Naruto told her with a small smile as well though it just didn't seem the same.

"_Well it looks like he sort of forgives me though he doesn't seem to count me as a good friend yet. I mean he didn't even put –chan on the end of my name which he does with everyone else he likes. Plus, that smile clearly is just a fake one. So, while I guess Naruto can't find it in his heart to hate me forever I still have to rebuild our friendship somewhat…Though I am only doing this because he is a pretty good friend. Not because I like him or anything. Just because I know that he will probably be one of the best friends I could have." _Tenten thought semi upset with her new discovery. But both teams still went to the room after Lee's outburst.

The first test room seemed to be a normal classroom which confused the genin that were there but still they just went over the rest of their village's genin to talk before the actual test started.

"Hey guys you read for this?" Naruto asked happily when he reached them purposely walking closer to Hinata but not showing affection so that it wouldn't be used against them later on.

"Yes I believe we are Naruto-kun." Hinata told him with a small smile.

"Yosh! This test will be the perfect way for us to test our youthfulness!" Lee yelled out happily making everyone flinch a bit just by the loudness.

"Well Lee is as loud as ever I see." Kiba mumbled causing all of them to laugh a bit.

"You kids really shouldn't be so loud." A strange boy with large glasses and a Konoha headband told them looking a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Who the heck are you and why do you think we are being too loud?" Kiba asked the new kid.

"Oh, well my name is Kabuto and as for me saying your too loud well just look around." Kabuto told them then just brought their attention to the rest of the test takers who were all looking just as annoyed with them as Kabuto was. Well except for one red head who seemed to just be looking at everyone with a bloodthirsty look. Course only one of them was walking up to them. Which was a boy wearing a strange black body suit.

"It is good to see you again you little brat. I am happy that you entered this exam boy. Now I have an excuse to kill you." Kankuro told Naruto trying to scare him with his KI.

"Wait why are you so mad with Naruto? I mean we never saw you before." Sakura asked confused only to get the glare turned to her causing her to flinch a bit.

"This brat stopped me from having a little fun with a girl that clearly liked me. So, I need payback." Kankuro told her then noticed that Temari was signaling him to come back to the team. So, he quickly turned to Naruto to send him one last warning.

"You better hope that you don't see me in this test to much or you will meet your end boy." Kankuro told him then left to go back to his sister.

"Hey Naruto what was that about?" Choji asked as soon as he knew that the boy was out of hearing range.

"Well when I went for my ramen that guy was there pestering Ayame-chan. So, I simply brought him out of the restaurant away from Ayame who clearly didn't want him to be pestering her." Naruto told him keeping it vague seeing as it really wasn't important for him to know.

"**Bah, more like you were trying to protect one of your mates.**" The Kyubi told him.

'Shut up fur ball' Naruto told the fox annoyed who just laughed in his mental face.

"Oh, so you already are trying to get another lovely girlfriend eh?" Kiba asked him jokingly.

"What!? No. I was only helping a friend Naruto told him quickly blushing out of embarrassment. "_Damn does everyone think that every girl I talk too I want just because of this stupid CRA thing?"_ Naruto thought annoyed with his friend.

"Calm down Naruto you know I was just kidding. I mean only alpha males like me can have more than one mate. Besides if you cheated on Hinata I would have no choice but to kill you for hurting my teammates feelings." Kiba told him figuring that he was stronger than Naruto. Course Kiba didn't realize that Naruto would have to do just that and that Hinata already knew that as well.

Course they would have continued their conversation if it wasn't for the fact that the first examiner and several chunin came in making all of the genin quiet down just so that they could hear what they had to say.

"Okay maggots allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ibiki your first examiner. Now this first part is going to be a written test to see if you are smart enough to become a chunin in your own villages. So, you guys will sit down in your pre-picked seats where you will take the test in absolute silence. Now you all will start off with ten points and there is ten questions though only five will be on the paper. Now for every answer you get right you get a point though for every answer you get wrong you lose a point as well. Though if you are caught cheating you will lose two points. And these chunin are here to make sure that they catch any of your hopeless attempts at cheating. Also, the ten question will be told in a hour and a half meaning you need to finish all of the first nine in that amount of time. Oh, and if you lose all of your points you and all of your team will fail this test. Now go to your seats and we will begin." Ibki told them then all of the kids quickly went to where their papers were. And within a few minutes the exam started with all of the kids freaking out about the test.

Course Naruto was instantly surprised to see that the questions seemed to be familiar. "_Hmm, I don't know why but they picked all of the questions that were on the academy quizzes. Wait that probably was because those bastards wanted me to fail due to being the hated child. Oh, well I guess those bastards actually helped me in the long run."_ Naruto thought with a shrug then began to fill out his paper with the answers that he had to memorize as a child to actually pass and become a genin. Though he stopped several times when he saw kunai being thrown past him to random desks. Though he still managed to finish with about five minutes left and began to look around making it look unnoticeable and noticed that basically all of the rest of the genin were cheating in different ways except for choji who either didn't notice that the idea of the test was to cheat or just didn't know how to. So, Naruto quickly decided to help and slowly stole one of the papers that were left from a failed genin that had most of the answers with a small chakra string. He then wrote a small message on the top of it for Choji who was thankfully close to him. Then impaled it on the chakra cord to bring under the desks to Choji who quickly took it and sent a thankful look to Naruto and quickly fixed the paper up to make it seem like it was his in the first place.

"_Thank God I have Naruto as a friend. I mean although Shikamaru was going to use his shadow technique on me to help he was pretty late so this just helps me out faster. I mean this is six of the nine written questions down just like that." _Choji thought happily though didn't show it seeing as the chunin could figure out why and dock him and maybe even Naruto some points. Though right after he finished getting rid of the kids name and stuff he felt his movement stopped and realized that Shikamaru finally decided to help him. But he was starting with the first one so he was basically trying to scribble over his already answered questions. So, he started to try to fight back against the jutsu seeing as it was his signal that he already answered it.

Course eventually the first part of the exam was over and Ibiki stopped them for the tenth question. "Okay then maggots before I tell you the tenth question I have to tell you the added rules for it. You see for this question the stakes are higher. For if you get this question wrong you and your team will be unable to become a chunin. Ever. But if you just leave now you are free to take the exam again. But, if you want to continue and risk making your own friends livelihood then feel free to continue." Ibki told them with an evil smirk.

So, after being un-nerved by Ibki several teams left leaving only a few of them left which made the people who were going all in smile seeing as they lost competition.

"_Great pretty soon we will barely have any competition" _Naruto thought with a smile though he soon noticed that both Hinata and Sakura seemed to about to raise their hands. "_Crap! I can't have Sakura leaving seeing as I want to continue on and I know the teme does too. And Hinata should stay in to show her true strength."_ Naruto though trying to figure out what to do then finally figured out his only option.

So right when Sakura hand was almost on the way up when all of a sudden there was a loud bang when Naruto slammed his hand down on his table. "Screw these rules! You think that just because a sadistic bastard like you can stop me? No even if you decide that I should be a genin for the rest of my life I will still find a way to become the best kage you have ever seen!" Naruto told him loudly inspiring the rest of the people who were left.

"_Damn kid_" Was all Ibiki could think seeing as he knew that the atmosphere he just created was gone. "Okay then so no one else wants to leave?" Ibiki asked them already knowing the answer.

"Fine then you all have….passed the first exam." Ibiki told the group shocking them all.

"What? So, this test was all for nothing!?" Ino asked him annoyed with him wasting her time.

Course this just made Ibiki chuckle a bit then slowly take of his headband showing his scarred up head. "This test while being a bit about your knowledge was also about your ability to gather information. For as a ninja you need to be able to gather information without anyone noticing. Though you also need to be willing to pay dearly for it and to keep it." Ibiki told them completely serious. "Now as for the test if you could-" Ibiki started to tell them until he was interrupted by a small ball breaking through a nearby window.

This ball soon threw up a banner and then changed into a women wearing for the most part only a trench coat. Though the banner caught people's attention as first seeing as in large black letters it said 'All praise the sexy and taken second examiner; Anko' though the taken part seemed to be added after the thing was made seeing as it was above a scribbled out 'single.' Course when people saw this they were shocked by the purple haired women who seemed to be a bit crazy. Though Naruto just chuckled a bit figuring that Anko would do something like this.

"Ten…Twenty... Oy Ibiki you left way to many teams! You must be losing your touch." Anko told Ibiki who just growled a bit and looked up at Naruto.

"Well it would have been less if a little brat didn't have to wreck it all for me." He told her then glared at Naruto who just smiled a bit more.

"Oh, so you are blaming your lack of skill on a young kid like me scar head?" Naruto asked deciding to tease the guy who just glared at him even more.

"_Damn brat! If you weren't still in this test I would kill you right now!_" Ibiki thought then noticed that Anko was laughing at him just like the rest of the class.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you sure know how to piss people off don't you?" Anko asked him still smiling.

"Well I learn from the best now don't I Anko-chan?" Naruto told her returning the smile causing her to laugh a bit more.

"Aww so I did manage to teach you something." She told him teasingly though was actually a bit happy that her friend actually managed to gain her ability to piss people off. "Anyways brats come with me to your next test zone. Oh, and if you aren't there in ten minutes you fail the exam before it even starts." Anko told them with a smile then quickly left the room with the genin following her as fast as they could.

+Ibiki+

Ibiki was collecting all of the papers with the chunin looking through them not really caring what he saw until he came up to one that caught his attention. Seeing as on the back of the paper was only a simple line that seemed kind of strange to him.

'Look at the chalk board'

It was such a strange message that he complied with it just to see what it was and then noticed that there was a bunch of wallets on the wood that was supposed to hold the chalk and on the board was another one of the papers attached to the wall with some tape that had a message that truly surprised him.

'Next time you make a test where you want people to be sneaky don't bring anything you don't want to loose'

So, he looked back at the wallets and quickly reached for his own and noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Then he remembered the fact that he was to focused on watching the kids to even bother looking at the board so someone was so sneaky that they actually managed to take his and the chunins wallets and put them up in plain sight without any of them noticing. So, he was truly impressed though was also pissed off for obvious reasons. So, he flipped the paper over and found out that the person that wrote it was the same one who was annoying him for the last few moments of the exam. So he did what several other people did when they were pranked by Naruto. He screamed damn you brat on the top of his lungs.

(_Yes I know he wouldn't do this but come on it is a fan fiction I wanted it to be kind of funny)_

+Naruto+

When Naruto heard the scream he couldn't help but smile a bit and remember how he did a final thing to piss the examiner off.

**=Flash Back=**

Naruto was bored with about three minutes left so he decided to fall on his old habits and quickly focused his chakra to just under his desk and created a shadow clone right by his feet hiding most of the smoke it also created. After it was created he used the fact that his henges were practically real due to the amount of chakra he used to make the clone into a small mouse that quietly ran up to each of the chunin one at a time then having the clone use his bloodline to pull the watchers wallets out without them noticing and quietly dropping them on the floor. He then dragged the wallet to the next chair and then the next until all of them were pretty close to the first row.

When they were there he slowly brought each one over behind the desk walking softly knowing that he was making it even harder for the trained ears of the jonin to hear his small light weighted steps. After they were there he quickly used his chakra strings again to take the wallets up to the chalk holder and placing them down until all of them were there and the clone slid under the classroom door and poofed out of existence right outside of the door where no one in the class would see this.

While his clone was doing this he quickly used his own chakra to grab another one of the failed genin's papers and brought it up to his own and wrote his message down making sure it would be visible from afar. He then created another clone and let it find tape and put the message up. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to notice.

Though no one noticed seeing as they were all too focused on the examiners or their test to even look over at the chalk board. So, when he left the room he only gave a slight shrug figuring they would find it eventually.

**=Flash Back End=**

"_Man I may not be a thief but if I ever become one I bet I could be pretty damn good at it._" Naruto thought with a smile then sped up a bit to catch up to Anko who slowed down just enough to talk to him seeing as he was one of the first to leave the room.

"Oy, Naru-chan what the hell was Ibiki yelling about?" Anko asked wanting to not be left in the dark.

"Oh, don't worry about it Anko I was just making sure I returned his and the chunin's wallets after they somehow got out of their pocets." Naruto told her with a smile causing her to laugh.

"And that is why I love hanging out with you brat. You always make things interesting just as soon as you get bored." Anko told him laughing even more. Course Naruto just shrugged as a response.

"Old habits die hard." Naruto told her simply.

"They sure do." Anko told him with a smile then remembered something else she wanted to talk about with him. "Hey, when we get to the area make fun of the forest so I can go 'sadistic' and scare the poor kids a bit more okay?" Anko told him then sped up not bothering to hear his answer. Which of course was a bit of laughing.

"_And you just proved my point even more."_ Was all Naruto could think off as he watched his friend take the lead in running to the area again.

+Jonin Teachers+

All of the Jonin instructors were waiting in one of the classrooms keeping themselves occupied while they waited to see if their team passed the first exam or not. They only did this because it was early enough to either get some training in or to get a head start on a trip home. Course they were surprised when Ibiki kicked the door home clearly annoyed.

"Kakashi what the hell are you teaching your students!" Ibiki asked Kakashi confusing most of the people who knew about Ibiki.

"What?" was all Kakashi could ask still surprised that Konoha's head torturer was acting this way.

"That little blond kid of yours. I don't know how much you worked on stealth but that little brat somehow managed to steal mine and all of the chunin's wallets and put them up in plain sight mocking us. So, how did you teach him to put his stealth at such a level?" Ibki asked still annoyed that the boy pulled one over on him. Course Kakashi was just surprised by this just as much as he was.

"Ibiki I never taught Naruto that much about stealth." Kakahsi told him surprising the others.

"Wait so a kid that was the bottom of his class managed to prank our head torturer."Asuma asked in disbelief.

"Actually come to think of it Naruto always managed to prank higher ranked people without getting caught by most of them…in fact only Hokage-sama or Iruka seemed to be able to find him when he wanted to hide." Kakashi began to think out loud still surprised.

"Hmm. Then I guess Naruto probably just hiding his skill or something and just LET Iruka find him. I mean really he is only a chunin so how could Naruto get caught by him instead of highly trained ANBU." Kurenai told them.

Course this just surprises them even more.

"_Naruto exactly how much have you been hiding?_" Kakashi couldn't help but think when he thought about the unpredictable blond.

+Naruto+

"Welcome to the forest of death." Anko told them trying to add dramatic effect. So, Naruto did his part and told them loudly causing Anko to 'surprise' him by cutting his cheek showing her sadistic side. She then began to explain the next exam.

"Okay brats your goal is to collect two scrolls from the forest. A heaven and earth scroll. Now you will have five days to collect these scrolls and to bring them into the tower that is in the center of the forest. Now the challenge is that each team gets one scroll and there is no extras. So, you must fight other teams to get other one. Now after you guys sign these papers saying we aren't responsible if you die you may go in and start your test." Anko told them and they all slowly went to grab the papers and filled them out slightly afraid of what was to come except for the read head who seemed to smile at the thought of death. And soon enough they each team was standing at a separate gate ready to enter the forest.

Right when they were all situated they soon heard a static filled voice of Anko. "All ready?...then in 3…2…1…Go" Anko told them then all of the doors were opened by electronic signals allowing all of the kids to run into the forest.

And the second exam finally began.

**And that is the end of the second chapter written on my break. Now I know I will have a few people that don't like that I am writing these but not posting these right away but like I said before I know for a fact that I will have a lot of work coming in the last semester I have. Now I know I will have a big English book assignment where I have to create an essay of some sort that will take AGES to do. But I need to work hard on it seeing as it is one of my weaker grades. Anyways seeing as I am sure you don't really care and I am wasting both yours and my time with this. **

**Readers if you want to talk to me simply go to SuperClaus the person on face book it is me (there should be a link to it on my page). So, if you want to talk just friend request me. Accepted automatically when I see it.**

**So, anyways I think I have talked enough so JA NE**


End file.
